Future Meets Past
by chrstn86nike
Summary: A young fire bending girl is sent back in time by ways long forgotten by none other than the Avatar. The girl has the chance to change her future, but will she survive Zuko's temper, the man she's always wanted to meet? ZxOC KxA Sx?
1. SummaryIntro

I am just saying this because I am bound by law. Dreadful things. I do not own Avatar or anyone in it. The fact my character is a fire bender is not something of my creation, but she is still MY character. I ask you please get my consent before using her in any shape, fashion, or form. Thank you.

**BTW**: Zuko being 17 is a bit too young, so in this story he is 20 and Kiko recently turned 18. So that makes Aang 15, as well as katara, and Zuko is also 18. Hope you don't mind the change.

**WARNING!** After some consideration, I began to believe 100 years between wars was too little time, so I have made it 200 years. I have made the changes accoridingly. Thanks!

* * *

A fire bender named Kiko lived within the safety of the Fire Nation, a time where air benders began to populate the temples of the high mountains and wall was in peace.

Seeing how her mother was the Avatar, Kiko studied hard on history and listened carefully as her mother told stories of her past lives, one of which was the Avatar Aang along with his friends Katara the water bender and Sokka the warrior. Kiko learned of Ozai and his wanting to rule the world, his bother General Iroh. Though the one that caught her attention was the banished Prince Zuko. She loved to learn everything about him and his time, including how he spent his years chasing the Avatar.

Then as she became a teenager, the Earth Nation struck and times were no longer safe. The Earth Nation had declared war over something that had happened two hundred years ago, when the Emperor Ozai tried to conquer the world. Now Kiko, along with her father, Admiral Haku, and her mother, Avatar Chihiro an air bender, must fight against what seems to be an endless war.

Though their loyalty was doubtless to their emperor, Haku and Chihiro, being parents as they are, could not help put their child's safety first. And so when the Earth nation attacked on a battleship the Avatar called upon powers long forgotten by people, the power to bend time. Using all four elements at once she manipulated time and sent Kiko back in the past against her will. Though as powerful as Avatar Chihiro was, she could not control when her daughter was sent. So there Kiko arrived, out of a battle with the Earth Nation into a battle against the Fire Nation, a war that occurred two hundred years ago.

Unconscious, Kiko lands in the most dangerous part of the world; the sea. As she begins to sink a ship sees her drifting body and decides to help her, especially since she is wearing fire nation colors. When she wakes up she believes she is dreaming as she looks into the eyes of Prince Zuko himself.

* * *

Being lazy and adding suspense at the same time. Don't you just love that? Those of you who can recognize the names of Kiko's parents gets a cookie. I'm horrible with names, at least making them up. Those who review get brownie points! 


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty! Chapter 1 is here and everyone is happy... so I hope. Oh well, Zuko and Kiko finally meet and sparkes fly, almost literally. I really don't have anything to say, so I'll stop blabbering.

* * *

Kiko opened her eyes and winced as the sun suddenly hit her. She was soaked to the bone and noticed the weight of her armor had been taken off. When she got used to the light she looked around seeing men from the fire nation surround her, but the armor they wore was unfamiliar to her. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind the crowd.

"Move aside, let her breath for heaven sake," said the voice, which sounded of a older man. The crowd parted to reveal a old man in royal armor and robes. He bent down towards her, placing a gentle hand on her forehead, smiling widely.

"You're lucky, if we weren't here you would have most certainly drowned."

"Where did you come from?" Said a harsh voice. Behind him stood a young man whose only hair was tied in a ponytail and a large scar covered his left eye. His clothes and armor also looked royal and his face was of anger and curiosity.

"I asked you where you were from," he repeated when she didn't answer. "There is no sign of another ship anywhere near here, so how did you end up in the water?"

"You won't believe me even if I told you," she replied. She was irritated at the man's attitude. She nearly drowned and all he can do is interrogate her.

"Try me." growled the man.

"Now, Prince Zuko, she has had a hard experience. Maybe we should let her rest with a fine cup of tea," said the older man.

"Prince Zuko!" Yelled Kiko. "_You're _the banished prince?" She looked over to the older man and looked at him strangely. "General Iroh?

"Retired, but yes, and who are you?" He asked.

"I am Kiko, daughter of an admiral for the Fire Nation."

"You're admiral Zhao's daughter?" Asked Zuko astonished.

"I did not believe Zhao was even married," said Iroh.

"I am not Zhao's daughter," she growled angrily. "But then the rest is the part you won't believe."

"Please, tell us my dear," Iroh said kindly.

"I am from the future," she said. "Two hundred years in the future."

"You were right," Zuko said. "I don't believe you. You're obviously lying."

"It's true whether you want to believe it or not," she argued.

"That's not even possible!"

"The Avatar from my time sent me here."

"And why would he want to send a girl like you to the past?"

"_She _sent me because I am her daughter and she wanted to protect me." The others around her could only stare as they tried to absorb what was said to them. The crew looked at her with awe and respect as well as Iroh. Zuko on the other hand looked like he fought to roll his eyes.

"Well, one thing is for certain," Iroh said, noticing Zuko's look. "You are going to have to stay on the ship until you can return home."

"What!" Yelled Zuko.

"We can't put the poor girl out in the ocean," said Iroh calmly as he helped Kiko to her feet. She started to shiver as the wind hit her soaked clothes. "The only responsible thing to do is keep her here until her mother claims her again."

"I don't want her to stay on my ship," Zuko said, his voice never lowering. "I'm busy enough looking for the avatar, I don't have time to baby-sit."

Kiko finally had enough. Every word that came from Zuko's mouth only made her more and more upset.

"Who says I want to stay with a murder like you?" She screamed. Zuko, Iroh, and even the crew looked at her with disbelief. Zuko had never murdered anyone. "That's right, in one month's time, you go into a raging fit and kill every single person on this ship, including your dear uncle!"

"That's just - I've never - You expect me to -" Zuko couldn't finish his sentences, finding what she said completely crazy. He finally let out a frustrated scream and marched to the stairs that led below.

As the crew watched Zuko leave they began to debate in their heads whether it was safe or not to stay with Zuko when they heard someone trying to contain a laugh. They looked at Kiko when she let out a stream of laughers.

"So that was a lie after all," everyone heard Iroh say.

"Oops," was the only thing Kiko could say as she turned to look at Iroh, who looked angry, a look the crew found rather funny in itself.

"The first part was true?" She nodded yes in answer. "But the part where Zuko kills everyone?" She shook her head slowly.

"Well, I just have on thing to say…." The crew looked on waiting to hear what he had to say. In a flash his angry exterior turned to his happy self and said, "Call my uncle Iroh from now on. But we'd better get to our duties before Zuko really gets mad." The crew departed, chuckling to themselves from what had just happened.

"Thanks," she said quietly when they were finally alone.

"No problem," Iroh said. "Come on, there's one spare room left and you need to dry off before you catch a cold."

She noticed him bend down and pick up the armor that was removed from her and walked towards where Zuko headed.

"Is Zuko always like this?" She asked as they walked through the inside of the ship.

"He has his good days," Iroh replied. "He opened a door to reveal a nice spacious room filled with candles and a carpet was with the fire nation symbol was in the center of the room and against the right wall was a bed with a simple white sheet over it. "It's not much but it can make due for a short while."

"It's more than enough," she replied.

"I will have someone bring you towels and you can rest. I'll come back for a visit after I talk to that nephew of mine." She nodded once as she took back her armor from him and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and asked one of the men who was walking down the corridor to bring her towels and warned him to knock before he entered. Then he walked a few doors over and knocked.

"What is it?" Came the reply. Iroh opened his nephew's door finding him sitting in the middle of a circle of candles, meditating. Larger than the room that was given to Kiko, Zuko's room was decorated with his duel swords and armor on one wall, his mirror and tables was set to the wall next to it. Beside the door was a tarp of the Fire Nation symbol and the final wall held Zuko's large silk linen bed.

"Yes, she was lying about you being a murderer," was Iroh's first words. Zuko only snorted in response, as if saying it was obvious from the beginning. "But I believe what she is saying about being from the future."

"How can you believe such lies?" Zuko asked, his eyes remaining closed.

"Because there have been legends that the first avatar had the ability to bend time."

"I never heard of that," said Zuko, his concentration broken, he opened his eyes to look at his uncle.

"It was rarely spoken of," replied his uncle, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Only because no other avatar has been able to bend time, so it was thought to have been only rumors and stories."

"So you think she's telling the truth about the avatar bending time in the future to send her here?"

"Yes, but she said the avatar sent her here to protect her. My question is, from what?" Said Iroh as he rubbed his chin. "Her father is an admiral and her mother is the avatar, that much we are sure. What was so dangerous that they could not protect their own daughter from?"

Zuko could only look down at the floor as he considered his uncle's words. What was so bad that they had to send her, not to another place, but another time? Zuko tried to consider this when he heard the sounds of his bed move and looked up to see Iroh walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I said I would visit Kiko," his uncle replied. "Besides, I want to hear stories from the future. From the sounds of it, we take an important part of history." His uncle smiled at the thought and left Zuko to himself and his thoughts.

After a few minutes Zuko sighed in frustration and stood up. He put on a robe and walked out of his room and walked to the only vacant room he knew of on the ship. Without knocking his opened the door and saw both her and his uncle sitting on the floor with cups of tea before them, Kiko was talking.

" - benders managed to start making a return around thirty years from now," she said, then saw Zuko enter the room.

"Ah, you've come to hear the stories too," Iroh chuckled. Zuko grunted and took a seat beside his uncle, looking straight at Kiko.

"How did the air benders manage to come back?" Iroh asked.

"Avatar Aang, he had a son with a water bender who had the ability to air bend. His son now has six children, all of which are air benders. Also people are being born with the nature ability. So we predict if it continues the air benders will fully return."

"Did you say water bender?" Zuko said, putting two and two together.

"Yes," Kiko said with a chuckle. "His friend that he's traveling with now."

"Like we didn't see that coming," grumbled Zuko.

Iroh laughed at this, "Well, what do you know, Zuko made a joke." Iroh cleared his throat and looked at Kiko with interest. "I'm actually curious about your role in the future.

Kiko looked down and smiled sadly, causing Zuko to become curious. "I'm a commander for a fleet, we fight the Earth Nation for our very lives."

"Why are you and the Earth Nation at war?" Asked Iroh. "They are the least violent people, second to the Air Nation. Being monks and all."

"Their king as somehow been corrupted and demands payment be made for what happened during this war," answered Kiko.

"But if what you say is true than a hundred years has been between the two wars. It's absolutely ridiculous to bring back a dept that old."

"Debt? It's a slaughter," Kiko whispered. "King Mijo of the Earth Nation wants all the Fire Nation exterminated. We have come to terms with the other nations, but they will not fight with us. Mijo has convinced them to at least stay out of if, seeing how they will not fight against us."

"Why won't they help fight with you?" Asked Zuko.

"Because of what the Fire Nation has done to them during this war. Wiped out the air benders, captured all the earth benders, raided the southern water tribes? And that's all that's happened to this day. Right now, only I know what will happen in later days. They will not fight against us because my mother is an air bender, but they, too, cannot forget what we have done to them in our past. Of what Emperor Ozai did."

"My father is the cause of the war in your time!" Shouted Zuko getting to his feet in a single leap. "Is that what you're saying?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying!" Kiko said as she got to her feet as well.

"No one talks about my father that way," Zuko growled, steam emitting from his hands.

"Prince Zuko, Kiko, please," Iroh said in desperation. "No one can change what has happened, whether it be true or not."

"I don't have to stand for this," Zuko said in a quiet, menacing voice.

"Then you can go back to sitting," quipped Kiko.

Zuko brought back his fist when Iroh shouted out, "Will you really strike a woman!" With that Zuko turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I can only hope my mother will bring be home soon," Kiko whispered as she sat back down. "I'm afraid with my bad luck, I will be killed by the man I always admired." Iroh looked at her surprised and looked at the door Zuko had walked through and thought, _This will be most interesting indeed, though I hope for the best._

* * *

Not as much suspence as I would have hoped for, but hopefully it'll make you want more. Please be as kind as possible in the reviews. 


	3. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm updating! I didn't imagine I'd get reviews as fast as I did so I got excited and typed up the next chapter, just for those two!

**Nilikeye: **Thank you! Being complimented like that is a rare for me, so I'll do my best. -

**AmetrineButterfly:** Yes! I, too, love that movie as well as most of the Miyazaki films. They kick ass! Since you wanted it soo badly, here is your cookie! hands a foot wide cookie of your choice

Now on with Chapter 2!

* * *

A few days have past since the day Kiko had arrived on the ship and many of the crew seemed to have been smitten for her, which Zuko could not understand why. Sure, she was the average size for a young woman, just standing above Zuko's chin, so she wasn't that short. She had sensual curves in all the right places, her hair was tied in a tight ponytail much like Zuko's and her hair was parted to the side and bangs framed the left side of her face. Her lips were a natural rose color and her eyes were an emerald green. So what if she was pretty? It didn't mean the crew had to be all over her and overly nice to her.

After the first day Kiko tried her best to avoid Zuko, mostly so she wouldn't get herself in trouble, knowing her temper and hot mouth. Zuko had no complaints, though he got irritated to see the crew being friendly with her. She was no one special to him, just someone who was staying with him until she could be booted out of his life and let him live accordingly.

One day Zuko was sitting in his room, meditating once again, when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in," he answered to hear the door open before he could finish what he was saying. He looked up to see his uncle walk in.

"Zuko, have you yet to apologize to Kiko?" He said, sitting on his nephew's bed.

"Apologize! I have nothing to apologize for," argues Zuko.

"Zuko, you were very rude to Kiko when she first came here," Iroh said sympathetically. "Why do you think she's been avoiding you?"

"I don't care," Zuko said, closing his eyes once again. "It's better she stays out of my hair, anyways."

"She really is a sweet girl, Zuko. The crew adores her."

"They only like her because she's a woman," Zuko retorted.

"They like her because she treats them with respect, even though she doesn't know them. She's kind to them, and they seem to like it when she talks to them like children."

"That's because they behave like children. Honestly, crowding her the way they do."

"You've been paying attention?" Iroh asked, and eyebrow raising up in question. Zuko's eyes quickly shot open, understanding what his uncle was trying to imply.

"How could I not notice them, the way they yell to get her attention? It's sickening," Zuko muttered as he stood up, the flames on the candles around him slowly dying.

"You should at least apologize to her," Iroh insisted.

"No!" Yelled Zuko. "She should apologize for talking that way about my father. As a matter of fact, I know a way to stop all of this nonsense. She is getting off my ship."

"How?" Asked Iroh quite lividly. It was obvious he had come to like Kiko too, and did not want to see her leave.

"I'll drop her off at the next island. She can take care of herself and the crew will go back to normal. Go tell her that," he said in a commanding voice, sitting at his vanity.

"Alright, Zuko, it's your decision," Iroh said sadly and walked out of the room to do just that. Zuko turned around surprised when the door closed behind him. He expected his uncle to give up a fight to keep Kiko on the ship, but he merely let it by. That was not like him at all and it made Zuko wonder, but it was clear that Iroh was hurt by the news. What was going on?

Iroh walked down the hall, his head low and his hands held behind him. He fought arguing with Zuko and decided to let Kiko fight with him or not. Now was the time to tell her of the news he didn't want to repeat.

During the evening Zuko had felt a gut feeling to go join the crew for dinner, which was a rare occasion. He had neither seen Iroh or Kiko since the time he had told Iroh of his decision, to him meant something was wrong. He had prepared himself to be bombarded by the screams of an upset female only to have a crew member announce dinner. Though Zuko rarely ate dinner with the others, Iroh always had someone tell him it was time for dinner. When his presence is absent, food was usually sent to him on a tray.

With the odd happenings, Zuko thought it best to see how things were coming along. When he entered the dining hall the men looked up surprised to see Zuko, but went on their conversations. He sat down just beside Iroh at the end of the table just as the door opened to reveal Kiko walking in.

"Good evening, Lady Kiko," said the crew in unison.

"Good evening," she said in return, sitting among the crew and joining in their conversations. During the last few days she had spent her time roaming the ship and meeting all of the crew, who enjoyed the young woman's presence. They enjoy being respected and treated kindly and so they returned the favor.

"Uncle," Zuko whispered. "Why didn't you talk to her?" Seeing her calm expression, he could only guess the bad news hadn't be told to her.

"I did," Iroh whispered back, insistently. "Like you said, I left your room and went straight to hers and told her she would have to leave the next stop. Ask her if you don't believe me."

"Fine, I will," he whispered back. "Kiko," he said in a louder voice.

"Yes?" She relied, looking up from a diagram of the ship the engineer was showing her.

"Didn't Uncle Iroh talk to you earlier today about your arrangements of staying on my ship?"

"Yes, he did. "I understand perfectly why you want me off your ship and the first possible moment," Kiko said calmly. The crew did not take this as well.

"Prince Zuko, is it really necessary for Lady Kiko to leave the ship?" Demanded the helmsman.

"She's done wonders helping with the ship," argued the lieutenant. "We can go two knots faster now since she's improved the engines."

"She's even volunteered to cook!" Shouted out another man. The crew cheered this on.

"Silence!" Zuko shouted, standing to his feet. "My decision had been made."

"I will not allow this agreement to continue nor will I fight against that decision, Prince Zuko," Kiko said in a voice not of her own. It sounded strong, decisive, and commanding. "You are the leader of this ship and I have no word against it. If you wish me to take leave, than I will peacefully depart when we reach the island Koshi. Excuse me, I won't be eating." With that she stood up and walked out of the door without another word.

The crew began to groan as they took their seats, making Zuko more irritated. "I said silence!" They finally grew quiet and one after another they, too, left to leave Zuko and Iroh alone to eat the cook's food.

"Traitors," grumbled Zuko as he walked onto the deck after eating some of the worst food the cook has yet to create. "All for the sake of that…" He stopped to see the woman he had been talking about, leaning against the railing, looking up at the full moon.

"What are you doing?" He said loud enough for her to hear, though it was obvious.

"It's strange, of all the things that change in time, the moon hasn't," she said in a dreamy voice. "It always brought peace to me when times were rough."

"It's just the moon," Zuko grunted as he looked up at it.

"I don't just see the moon, I see the only natural light that shines in the darkness," said Kiko, without looking at Zuko. "I can't really explain it, but I love just watching it. Always have, so my parents have told me."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Kiko whispered as she looked down into the water at the moon's reflection. "My father and mother would tell me how I would escape from my crib and they'd find me watching the full moon until I fell asleep."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Just like how you miss yours," she said, finally looking at him. "I'm sorry for what I said about your father, Zuko. I let my temper get the best of me. It somehow always manages to do just that."

"Apologize excepted," Zuko whispered as he looked back at the moon. "You know, it's not really all that bad to look at." Kiko only looked at Zuko for a moment before looking back at the moon, smiling widely to herself. _You're not so bad to look at either, Zuko._

Two days later the call rang out and everyone winced at the sound. "Land sighted!" Island Koshi was in plain view of everyone who went on deck and knew Kiko was going to leave very shortly.

After the night of the full moon Kiko wasn't seen by many people other than Iroh and a few of the crew. Iroh and her would have talks in her room beside cups of tea. She sometimes cooked the meals, through the consent of the cook himself and everyone loved it, even Zuko after Iroh managed to shove a spoonful of fried rice down his throat. Within a few hours they stopped on dry land and the platform was set between the ship and shore.

Zuko was the first to walk out on shore and looked up to gave orders to make a supplies run. That was when Iroh walked off the ship, his hands tucked in his sleeves and was followed by Kiko, who was wearing her armor, which was very much like Zuko's. The only differences were the toes did not curl up and plates of armor covered her shins, knees, and elbows. It was armor of her own design from her study of history and was created in mass production for the rest of the Fire Nation in her time.

This was the first time Zuko had seen Kiko wear her armor, fore she had always worn her underclothes, seeing how she believed there was no need for hem. He shook his head of thoughts of how regal she looked.

As Zuko turned his back Iroh pulled Kiko closer and whispered in her ear, "Believe it or not, Zuko has a conscience. He will not leave you hear alone, but just in case." Kiko felt something heavy land in her palm and looked down to see a money purse.

"Uncle Iroh, I can't," trying to push it back to him.

"Nonsense, take it," Iroh said as he closed her hands around it. "Even if Zuko does take you back, keep it." With that he walked off to town with a guard behind him.

Kiko sighed and tied the bag to her waistband and walked past Zuko, without saying a word, towards town. Even though she could hear the rest of the crew crying out their goodbyes, she did not look behind her, following Iroh's advice from the night before.

"_Don't look back," he said before sipping his tea. "He will starting feeling guilty, or aggravated from the crew's moaning, and he'll follow you into town. You've made an impression on him, I think. We'll have to see how things turn out."_

Unable to see behind her, she couldn't have possibly known that Zuko was doing just that, following her. After a few minutes of trailing, Zuko finally decided to let himself be known and took hold of Kiko's arm.

"Kiko, we need to talk," he said, letting go of her arm.

"About what?" She asked kindly.

"You were right, I do decide what happens on my ship and I've been thinking." Kiko blinked once, in sign that she was listening and waiting to hear what he had thought of. "All you want is to return home, just like I do. Seeing how I only have to keep you onboard, I can give you room and board on my ship. As long as you stay out of my way - "

"On finding the avatar," Kiko finished with a smile.

"Yes," he grunted. "I can't let you walk around this place alone. You may have studied it, but you don't know the ways of these places, so you had better stick with us."

"How did you know I studied history?" She asked curiously.

He turned, seeming like she was not about to answer when he said, "Uncle Iroh doesn't _just _talk to you, you know." He turned his head and smirked at her before he walked back to the ship.

"We all heard!" Iroh shouted from behind a cart, causing Kiko to jump in surprise. "We" was the crew that had come out to gather supplies. "Kiko, we must go shopping at once. That room of yours is too dull for a person as lively as yourself. I have three volunteers to carry the things as we decorate your room. Come on." He took her hand and with strength she never thought he had, he half dragged her through town and got a collection of things, including a vase full of her favorite flowers, dragon daffodils, regular daffodils but the pedals are orange and the center, bright red. By the end of the night the things had been brought back to the ship, supplies as all, and Iroh helped decorate her room to her liking, meaning he had others lift the heavy objects like a mirror and vanity and such.

That night she laid in red silk comforters and feather mattress, surrounded by flowers on the walls as well as more candles. Opposite of the wall of her bed was the mirror and vanity. The wall that faced the door was decorated with weapons such as a staff and two fans, both made of metal, and a katana that had been reversed so the blade was facing the wielder. Beneath that was a couch made for reclining. Kiko smiled at her new room, unaware she was becoming too attached to this time. As for Zuko, he remained in his room as Iroh began to heckle him about liking Kiko more than he let on. Zuko just stayed in his bed, cheeks red, and trying hard not to think of the smile Kiko had when he said she could stay.

* * *

Please bare with me, I'm trying to keep Zuko IC as much as possible and trying hard not to make him look like a marshmellow. Being in love will do that to ya. And, yes, the mushy stuff will soon come to action, drama, and even blood! ... Maybe bot that far, but you know what I mean. Hope to hear from ya soon! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Element Girls and Bunny The Assassin:**Here's the next chapter as you kindly asked for. I'd like to say flattery will get you nowhere, but with me that's soo not true. Keep sending the compliments!

But I must apologize. It wasn't until after I sent out the chapters that I realized... I have mistakes! Yes, I'm buggin' over a few typos. The thing is I'm afraid more will show up as the days go on. Especially since I good ol' work wants me to come in at **5** in the morning to do stock! Most nights I'm luck to get 5 hours of sleep. So if I slack in my work for the sake of my fanfic, I'm just tired! Please forgive me, and here's your new chapter.

* * *

"This stinks," muttered Kiko, laying on her back with her feet against the wall, her head hanging on the edge of her bed as she watched Iroh drink his tea. It had been three days since Koshi, the day after they had left the harbor it began to rain and hadn't let up since.

"Patience, Kiko, it will stop raining soon," Iroh relied calmly with a smile. The more he watched Kiko the more she began to act like Zuko. He had even asked her if she was related to him at all and she denied it, though admitting she was related to someone he knew in that time, but wouldn't give a name.

"I want it to stop now," sighed Kiko. "I've been wanting to practice my fire bending."

"Oooh, you're fire bending," Iroh said, now interested. "Are you a master, is it different than the techniques we use today, can I watch?" Iroh seemed like a child as the questions seemed to come all at once and it made Kiko laugh.

"Very close, there are differences, and of course." Iroh chuckled as she answered his question in order.

"You know, maybe Zuko can teach you a few things, and vice versa," Iroh suggested.

"Spend time with Zuko? He hates me," she sighed again as she stared at the ceiling.

"He does not, He's letting you live on his ship."

"It may just even be for the end of today, I have no idea," said Kiko, still looking up to the ceiling. "Zuko is putting up with me because there's really no other choice. Besides, he's even asked where the avatar is headed next anyways."

"When did he do this?" Iroh asked curiously.

"Yesterday, when I gave him dinner." Zuko had not come to the dining hall so Kiko had volunteered to give Zuko his tray. "I put the tray on his table and then he asked me that. He sees me as a tool to get to the avatar."

"Did he say anything after that?"

"'Why won't you help me? You understand what it's like to be away from your parents.'" Kiko grunted, pulling her pillow and slamming it on top of her face. Iroh took the time to get up and walk out of her room to look for his nephew. He found out from one of the crew members that he was in the steering room and walked straight in.

"Zuko," he said in a serious voice.

"Not now, uncle," Zuko said, looking at a map on a metal table. "We've spotted the avatar heading towards the east."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," Iroh said with a stern voice again.

Zuko looked up irritated, "What is it?"

"You asked Kiko to reveal the future." Before Zuko could argue he interrupted. "She knows more than anyone's fair share of information and you think you can simply ask for it? Anything can change her future and you don't seem to care."

"That's because I don't," retorted Zuko. "Getting the avatar is the only thing that matters. It doesn't hurt her, so why should she get mad over it?"

"Zuko, it's not her that's getting mad over it," Iroh said, following his nephew as he began to walk below deck.

"So there is no problem."

"I have a problem with it, Zuko," sighed Iroh. "Using her that way is wrong, especially since she didn't want to be here in the first place."

"Well, she has to compensate for staying on my ship," Zuko said without looking back once to Iroh. "Besides, do you realize how much money you spent on shopping for her? Furniture, clothes, it's all a waste of money."

"Quiet, Zuko," whispered Iroh, rushing in front of his nephew, putting a finger to his mouth. "She doesn't know about the clothes yet. It was suppose to be a surprise."

"You're spoiling her," Zuko growled as he walked past him.

"Seriously, Zuko you need to stop asking her about the avatar. She wants to help, but there are some things that can't be asked. And she's doing good work as it is, cooking for instance."

"I only asked once!" He yelled. "But fine, I won't ask her anymore, happy? Just leave me alone." With that Zuko walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That turned out well," Iroh said with a smile. He turned to see a soldier walk up to him and announced the rain had stopped. "Good, get some help and go dry off the deck. Then go tell Prince Zuko to meet me out on deck. We're going to have some fire bending practice." With a giddy laughter Iroh ran to his room before going to Kiko's with a package in his hands.

Zuko growled to himself as he watched Iroh walk up to him from below deck. The soldier had mentioned practice so he wore a tight, red sleeveless shirt and black pants with no boots. The sun was slightly covered by gray clouds, otherwise it was quite sunny out, which meant lots of sweating if it was going to be a hard practice.

"Hold on a moment," Iroh said as Zuko was getting into position. Zuko had thought we was going to practice for his uncle and get advice for what needed to be improved, like always. "Kiko is going to spar with you. Come on, Kiko."

Zuko looked back to the door on the floor and watched as Kiko walk out on to the deck and for the first time since he can remember, he blushed. Kiko was also wearing skin tight clothes, a sleeveless red shirt and maroon pants and she was also barefoot. Her body was well defined and no extra muscle was added to make her look macho, making her look very sexy in her "training outfit".

"I can't believe you got this for me, uncle Iroh," groan Kiko.

"No need to thank me," Iroh said proudly. Kiko only rolled her eyes and looked at Zuko as he cleared his throat.

"You wanted to spar or chat all day?" He said, managing to stop his blushing. Kiko grinned and got into a fighting position, spreading her legs and holding her left hand to Zuko.

"Begin!" Shouted Iroh, and with that the two went at each other's throats.

Without hesitation Zuko lunged towards Kiko, who easily parried his fist that was engulf with flames with her own and kicked him in the side of the head. Unfortunately, Zuko caught her foot and spun her in mid air while throwing her on the deck. She caught herself before actually hitting the ground. She smiled up at him and did a roundhouse kick, but she was just far enough to not be able to hit him. Zuko jumped by instinct and had barely dodged the ring of fire as she swung her leg. When he landed he had not expected Kiko to go on both hands and swing both of her legs. He managed to bend backwards far enough that the flames that were coming from her feet just skimmed across his face. She swung her body and landed on both feet and Zuko stood straight, posed to fight on.

On the side lines the crew had gathered to watch and Iroh, being as he is, began a betting pool.

"20 silver pieces says Kiko can take Zuko," he shouted out. Some people put money in for the fun of it.

"Hey!" It was Kiko who shouted this. Zuko took this opportunity and punched a fireball at Kiko. She stepped back and swung her arm down, forcing a wave of fire to head straight to Zuko. Unfortunately, while doing this Kiko stepped back onto a small puddle of water and slipped backwards, making the wave of fire stronger than she intended as she swung down. Her head hit the railing at the edge of the ship, making everyone gasp in surprise. Zuko, however, was not expecting such a strong blow and managed to move out of the way, but not fast enough. Zuko's arm was sliced open underneath the shoulder by the fire and began to bleed terribly.

"I thought I told you to dry the deck!" Yelled Iroh to the soldier he sent. "Hurry, help prince Zuko stop the bleeding." He said, pointing to two men. He turned around and pointed to another. "You help me with Kiko, I think she's unconscious." He ran to Kiko to find her awake, but the back of her head was bleeding slightly. He and the soldier helped her to her room and the other two helped Zuko to his.

_This is not what I had hoped for,_ Iroh thought to himself, thinking about the two damaged young adults who more than likely were not going to get any closer because of of his actions.

* * *

Like I said, drama, actions, there's even blood! Ooooh, Zuko's been seriously hurt by Kiko. Will he throw his temper and really kick her off the ship for good? You'll have to wait and see. And yes I do know what's going to happen!...

Sorry, had a friend who doubted I planned the chapters ahead and did things by ear... or finger... you know!

But I have one last thing. I was thinking about the Avatar world (duh), but I realize something... all the older firebenders look the same! I mean, their hair cuts and beards and side burns! Zhao, Iroh, and you could tell by the shadows of his dad that he has the sideburns. What is up with that!


	5. Chapter 4

Hehe! Again, I got so excited when I got those reviews I had to write up the next chapter... and today was my off day from work. I'm single so my daily life is much of a bore. T.T

**Bunny Assassin** and **Setg'-in:** Thank you very much. Always a pleasure hearing such kind words.

**Nilikeye**: Why must you give things away? Well most love stories do go that way, don't they? Like how Power Rangers, they find the villian, fight him, he grows big, they kill him, leason learned. They killed that show. ANYWHO! Hopefully nothing else will be that predictable... or I will cry at my own pathetic-ness.

**Element Girls**: Ewww... Zuko with those sideburns? That should be considered a crime of the animators ever thing about that. Kiko is going to meet Aang in the next chapter, but I can't give away what will happen. Will hell break out, will Sokka fall like her just like every other man in the story!

Find out next time on... FUTURE MEETS PAST!... Okay I'm better now.

FYI: Sorry I didn't make this clear, this is after the incident of the Nothern Tribe attack and Aanga managed to escape from Zuko, once again. The lieutanent has been seen in episode 12, The Storm. A basically younger look alike of Iroh with the hair and sideburns. o.O

Well, enjoy this new, longer chapter.

* * *

The next day Kiko woke up to a major headache. She sat up in bed and tried to recall the past events. That was when she remembered her match with Zuko and how Iroh and another man helped her to her room, where she soon passed out from the pain. She looked up when she heard the door open, but flinched as her head throbbed from the quick movement. 

"Good, you're awake," Iroh whispered as he entered the room. In his hands were a bag made of animal skin that had slightly lumps in it. "I brought ice for your head."

"Thanks," she groan in reply as she took the ice and gently placed it on the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, it was all my fault," Iroh said as he sat at the edge of her bed beside her.

"It wasn't your fault," she said softly. "I wasn't looking where I was stepping. I've been trained better than that. By the way, where's Zuko?"

"Confined to his room. His arm was badly cut and he can't use it right now. We have no doctor on board so we managed to stop the bleeding and bandage it."

"You don't have a doctor on board!" Yelled Kiko, wincing once the words left her and placed her head between her knees. All Iroh could do was rub her back gently in comfort. "I did it, didn't I?" She whispered softly.

"Yes," Iroh said, then said quickly, "But it was an accident."

"He hates me now for sure," groaned Kiko. "I tried to be friends with him, I really did. Now he's hurt and he won't listen to anyone."

"Now, you're not sure about that. He hasn't spoken to anyone, now that I think about it," Iroh said broodingly. I tried talking to him, saying it was an accident, but he just kept staring into space."

Kiko kept her head between her knees, the ice gradually numbing the pain in her head. Why would he do that? She had been on the ship nearly a month and Zuko has shown more than once he has a fierce temper to match the temperature of his fire. He had knocked out a soldier who entered his room without knocking, he upturned a table in the dining hall because a crew member mentioned his father in the wrong way. But all the time when the events occurred, Kiko would be there to witness it and Zuko ended up walking away as she helped the injured or shocked men. Zuko knew she could not stand the harm of innocent people, seeing how her war was dealing with that treatment to her own people.

The war! Her eyes shot open as she realized she had nearly forgotten her own war she must face when she returned home. Her mother and father were left by themselves and the pain of homesickness quickly set in. She had become too acquainted with the people of this time, never even thinking she would have to leave them forever.

"Maybe it's for the best, General Iroh," she whispered, her eyes hidden behind her hair, which was let down when she passed out. "If you don't mind, I'd like to rest."

Iroh's eyes shot open when he realized she had not called him uncle, but instead called him by his title like the day she first met him. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned to see her lay back down and pull the covers over her head.

"Good night," he said, only to get silence in return. He opened and closed the door silently, his head hung low. "What have I done?" He said to himself sorrowfully.

"Uncle," he heard Zuko say. He looked up to see Zuko with his right arm in a sling and his eyebrows set.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing up?" He said rubbing his eyes of any tears that might have come up.

"Is Kiko awake?" Was the only thing Zuko said.

"Why, yes," Iroh said, confused. "But she just laid down to rest as I was coming out."

"It's only take a moment," Zuko said, stepping past his uncle and opening the door to Kiko's room.

Kiko didn't move from her curled position under he covers as the door opened. She had believed it to be Iroh again, so she closed her eyes and didn't move. The door closed again and she could hear footsteps getting closer until she could see a shadow on the wall she was facing, but it was not Iroh.

"Kiko, are you asleep?"

"No," she answered, pulling the covers tighter around her. Her comes the yelling.

"I wanted to let you know, I'm not angry at you," he said softly. Kiko pushed the covers away to stare at him, only to wince and bend over in pain.

"You shouldn't move so fast," he said, bending down on one knee, putting his free hand on her shoulder. "I saw you fall and hit your head. You're lucky you weren't knocked out."

"Why are you doing this?" She suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You're being so nice to be," she said as she looked up at him. "You'd usually be mad at being hurt."

"I have a question," he replied as he sat on the floor beside the bed. "Why didn't you yell at me when I said you had to get off my ship?"

"Because it is your ship, Zuko. I have to right to make you do something you don't want to."

"And I have no right to yell at you for something you didn't mean to cause." Kiko looked at him surprised. This was the man who punched out a guy who forgot to knock?

"I guess I'll accept that," Kiko said, unable to think of anything else to say. She noticed a small red blotch on Zuko's bandages and seemed to have been growing. "Zuko, I think you're bleeding again."

He looked down at his arm and moaned. "Those idiots don't know what their doing."

"Then let me, at least I know what I'm doing," She said as she pulled off the sheets. "I'll meet you in your room, alright?"

"What are you going to do?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to get boiling water, a couple of rags, new bandages, and a needle and thread."

"You're going to sew me!" Kiko smiled at Zuko's shocked expression and walked out of the room to get her supplies, thinking to herself, _That makes it all worth it._

Since then Kiko helped Zuko recover from his injury, after thirty two stitches and a couple of arguments later. One consisting of the fact Zuko was right handed and could not feed himself.

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself!" Zuko yelled. Kiko had delivered food to his room and Zuko, of course without admitting it, was finding it hard to eat with his left hand. "Stop treating me like a baby!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Kiko yelled back in the same tone. "You'll starve before you eat everything, Zuko. "I swear I won't tell anyone. But with you yelling, everyone from the southern water tribe heard about it."

"You were yelling, too," he grumbled.

"Only so you could hear me," she huffed. "Or would you like me to mix everything up so you can drink it down?"

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back!" Zuko sat on his bed as Kiko smiled and got a spoonful of rice for him. "You love getting your way, don't you?"

"Just as much as you," she kindly replied, feeding him just like a small child.

It took a month for Zuko to fully recover and get use of all his muscles again. For a few days the crew snickered behind Zuko's back, hearing the fights he and Kiko would have in his room. After a couple of good punches and well placed fire balls, the crew quickly went quiet.

A few days later the avatar was found in the skies with his flying bison and two friends. Zuko and Kiko were practicing once again, careful about the conditions on deck. And stopped when they saw him fly towards the closest island, the one they mend to avoid.

"That's Earth Nation territory," whispered Kiko, who ran to the railing and looked out towards the island. "You don't mean to go there do you, Zuko?" She turned to see Zuko who had followed her.

"We have to," Zuko said the turned and shouted, "Men, make way for that island!" Without question the ship was steered towards the island. "I have to get the avatar, Kiko. It's the only way for _me _get back home."

He didn't understand why, but he felt that he had to explain himself to her. Over the past few weeks, despite their bickering, they have gotten to know one another and accepted each other's friendship. That was something Zuko could not find easily and did not wish to lose it because of her moral values. But was that all?

"I understand," she whispered again as she turned around and walked towards the stairs. "You'd better change, we'll reach the island about three hours."

Zuko watched her disappear and for some odd reason, he suddenly wished there was another way to make I back home, and dreaded coming face to face with the avatar again.

Upon the arrival of the ship four shadowy figures watched from the trees on a ledge that looked down at the sandy beaches. They quickly disappeared as they appear when the platform from the ship hit the sand, but not before they saw two people walk off the ship, one after the other. Both were wearing Fire Nation armor, a young woman and young man. They recognized Zuko being the prince, but the girl they did not know and would not underestimate her.

"Kiko, I want you to come with me," Zuko said as his komodo rhino was led to him.

"I should lead the other team, Zuko," She argued. The initial plan was to split into two teams and going on opposite directions and meeting in the center of the island, where a village was mapped to be. There's only five men, they need someone. I have experience."

"Fine, go then," he grumbled as he hoped onto his rhino. "Remember, we meet at the village by sun down. Release a fire signal if you find him. We should see it if it's high enough."

"At the village, then," she nodded and signaled for the five men to follow her. Zuko watched her for a moment before leading his teen men towards the other direction.

"This is more forest than earth," Kiko grunted as she tried to get past the thick brush of trees. Half the day had gone by and no sign of the avatar. Another sign that hadn't been seen were those of Earth benders. With the water benders mostly all at the Northern Water Tribe and the Air Benders wiped off the earth, earth benders were the Fire Nation's biggest concern.

"There seems to be a clearing up ahead, Lady Kiko," said a soldier, his voice muffled by the white mask he wore over his face. They continued their path to see the trees had cleared up to a few feet of dirt and rocks to a hundred foot drop. A chasm of a fifty foot length between each ledge was before them, only having a three roped bridge as a way of getting through.

"Who the hell thought that would be enough?" Said a soldier. The others agreed, but Kiko interrupted him.

"We need to get across, sunset is getting closer and we have to make it to that village," she said in a commanding voice. "We should go one at a time, we have no idea how old that rope is. You follow after me."

"Lady Kiko, I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said the lieutenant, who pulled off his mask and looked at her.

"I take order of this group, so I must take they risk of going first," she explained.

"But you want to go home more than any of us, Lady Kiko," he retorted. "You're still young and you have a whole future ahead of you, literally. I request that I go first."

Kiko sighed and it didn't surprise them when she smiled, saying, "You may go."

The lieutenant nodded, placing hi mask back on and stepping onto the roped bridge, his hands on the ropes at both his sides. He walked the distance and then the other four men insisted that they go on ahead. Not seeing any reason not to let them, she allowed them to go. When it was finally her turn she started to walk across, smiling at the consoling talk she heard from the men at how she shouldn't look down and how she was doing fine.

"Lady Kiko, hurry!" Shouted the lieutenant.

Kiko turned to see the trees move as something was quickly running through them. She quickened her pace, but didn't want to stress the ropes too badly. She then saw a spiked rock narrowly miss her, but easily cut the right rope. She tried her best to stand straight as she turned her head back. There was no one there but another rock was shot through the trees at her again. It didn't make it's mark as a fire blast hit it midway.

Kiko carefully tried to make her way across, the men watching for anymore attempts when a barrage of sharp rocks were flung at her. The soldiers managed to protect her, but the not the remaining ropes that held her up. Behind her she heard the ropes snap and gravity took it from there. As she fell she grabbed onto a rope and swung to the other wall, where she was slammed by the force, knocking the wind from her.

"Pull the rope!" She heard a man yell. She looked up to see the rope being pulled, but was being worn down as it grinded against the dirt.

"Stop!" She screamed. The men looked over and saw what she had and began to panic. "Men! MEN! Go to the village without me. The rope will snap or the earth benders will find me before you can get me up there. Just go."

"We won't leave you," one said.

"I order you to go!" She screamed again. That was when the four earth bender soldiers made their entrance from behind the trees, wearing green armor and helmets. With a few moves they moved the earth from their side of the cliff to the other, making a walkway. "GO!" Looking at one another with doubt, they looked back at her one last time before running in the direction of the village.

Beneath her, Kiko saw a ledge come out of the cliff under her and let go of the rope and landed safely on it, but she knew better. She was far from safe now. The ledge disconnected from the cliff and rose up towards the earth benders who were now on the other side.

When she landed the earth benders quickly surrounded her, placing chains on her wrists and around her arms saying, "You are now a prisoner of the Earth Nation."

* * *

Kiko is captured by the Earth Nation and left all alone. When Zuko hears of it, do you think Zuko will come rescue her like the prince charming he should be, or leave her to find the avatar?... Okay, this is a love sotry so that was a stupid question, but unexpected things will happen! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Element Girls**: So the term **Girls **really means there's more than one of ya? Cool. D Well, it's a better image than Zuko dressed at Sailor Mars. o.O Someone drew that as a fanart and it creeped me out. Oh the pain!

But Aang is in this chapter like I promised, but only a few seconds. Sorry, but he'll have the whole chapter next time time.

I'm losing reviews! Come back! I liked having fans! T.T

* * *

Zuko walked around the outskirts of the village, waiting on the troop that left for the south side of the island. Iroh came out and smile at Zuko's pacing, knowing his nephew didn't fully understand just how worried he was for the young girl.

"Zuko, relax, they'll be here soon," Iroh said reassuringly. "And they'll all be safe."

"I know that," Zuko said suddenly. "I just wish they'd get here sooner. M-maybe they'll have information on the avatar."

_Keep telling yourself that_, Iroh thought to himself with a sly smile.

Just then five men came running from out of the woods and towards. Zuko was about to yell at them for taking so long when he noticed something was not right.

"Where's Kiko!" He demanded. Iroh blinked and looked around, not seeing the young girl anywhere.

"Earth benders have captured her, sir," panted a soldier. "She ordered us to leave her."

"And yet you still abandoned her?" Zuko continued to shout.

"We didn't want to, but it seemed she was desperate to make us leave, _sir_," the lieutenant said, taking off his mask.

"Don't give me that attitude," he growled. "Where did they go?"

"We heard sounds going towards the north. That's probably where their base is located at."

"Get my rhino ready, I'm going after her," Zuko shouted to one of them and they quickly ran into the village to do just that.

"I should come, too" Iroh said.

"No, it will be faster if I go alone and the rhino can see in the dark," Zuko said as his rhino was brought to him. Him leaped into the seat and steered it towards the forest. "No one move from this village until I return, understood?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko," Iroh said dejectedly as he rushed into the forest. "Good luck, Zuko."

Kiko had men on all four sides, being watched with every move she made. She hadn't attempted to escape or even struggle when she was captured. That would only make things difficult for herself.

They had been walking for nearly three hours and it was well into the night. The earth benders knew the forest well enough to trip, leaving Kiko in a disadvantage. Whenever she tripped or lagged the man behind her or one of the two on either side of her would punch her or poke her with their rods of stone that they carried. She'd tried to suppress a groan of pain, but the man up front would hear it and order the others to stop.

Finally, after what seemed as miles of walking, they came to a stop. Kiko took a look at her surroundings, to the best of her sight n the dark, and was shocked. They planned on resting for the night here, one of the thickest wooded places they've come across? The ground was uneven and covered with rocks, the tree roots rose from the ground in arches, and enemies could be hiding anywhere in the surrounding trees.

With her guard down for a moment, a bender took the opportunity and roughly took her shoulder, forcing her to the ground. Another took a chain rope and tied her to a tree by her shoulders, leaving her legs and feet as the only unbound things on her body. After they had tied her they walked a bit further, Kiko able to hear the obvious leader of the group reprimanding the two for rough handling her.

Soon they hunkered down, far enough she couldn't get close to them, but they could see her in the light of the small fire they made. They began to warm some food and pass it around, making Kiko's nose twitch. After a day of training and going straight into a goose chase for the avatar, you work up an appetite.

The leader noticed Kiko watching them and stood up, walking towards her. As he came closer Kiko got a better look at his face, dark skinned, hazel eyed and dark brown bangs escaped his helmet and hung over his face. He was quite handsome, but it gave her the feeling she had seen him before.

He caught this look from her and was surprised she didn't look away when he caught her in the act. Instead she looked at him straight in the eyes, hazel meeting green. (Did I forget to mention she has emerald eyes? My bad!) He only smiled kindly before kneeling down before her, which wasn't much of an improvement, seeing how the top of her head only reached his chest, and she was sitting down.

"I'm sorry for them mistreating you, it won't happen again," he said in a soft voice. Kiko notice something move and looked to his hands to see a large slice of meat being handed to her. With her tied hands, she grabbed the piece and took a bite. Bland, but good to a hungry stomach.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked as soon as she swallowed.

"You didn't think twice whether or not that meat was poisoned?"

"Please, if you wanted me dead you would have let me fall in that ravine. At least then you wouldn't have had to worry about a body, right? What's the point of dragging me out here and killing me?"

"We could bury you, but you have a point," he said with a smile.

"You didn't answer my question."

"There's no point to harm someone who isn't a part of this war," he said in what amazed Kiko a sad and sincere voice. "I didn't recognize you when you got off that battle ship."

"So if you recognized me, like someone as important as Zuko, you would have killed me," She said. The man only looked at the ground. "No, my fate is the same, even if it was Zuko you caught."

"You're to be brought to the general, it's his decision after that," he said with a sigh.

"That still doesn't mean why you're treating me different that the others, I am a fire bender after all."

"Yes, but a beautiful one who doesn't want this war as much as I do," the man said, winking once before returning to his comrades, leaving Kiko very red, but that only left thoughts of Zuko. Would he come after her or finally have an excuse to go on without her? She had hoped what little friendship she had gained will bring Zuko to her.

"Where is she?" Grumbled Zuko. He had been searching most of the sunset and onward and still no sign of finding her. "This is ridicules, why did she let herself be taken like that?" Maybe it was a plan, she had it was the Earth Nation she was up against in the future, maybe she's trying to find something. Whatever the reason, if he found out they harmed her in any way… Fire grew in Zuko's eyes as he kicked the sides of the rhino and ran it into the woods.

"Get more wood, the fire is dying too fast," said one of the earth benders said around the fire. The warmth and light were slowly draining away to the cold night. But before anyone could move they saw the trail of fire come towards the through the ground and ignited the fire. The four men turned and looked at Kiko, who's foot was extended towards the fire, flat on the ground.

"You're welcome," she grunted as she rubbed against the tree, trying as hard as possible to get comfortable to fall asleep.

"She can't be trusted," one whispered.

"Then why didn't she use her bending abilities in the one place you never would have guessed?" Asked the leader.

"You're saying she came with us willingly? OW!"

"You idiot," said his comrade, the one who hit in the head. "She didn't fight when we first claimed her at the ravine, and she just bent fire without meaning to harm us. There has got to be a plan behind this."

"There's always a plan or scheme behind everything, Argo," said the leader. "You thought Rajin was stealing reserves when he went to the bathroom." The burliest huffed at this.

"What crime has she committed?" Asked the leader. "Nothing. She's just born into a world that hates even looking at her kind."

"She's wearing armor."

"And we attacked her first, without her even lifting a finger against us in the first place," he argued. He sighed and took off his helmet, revealing brown hair down to the back of his neck. "Let's just sleep on it, I'll take first watch."

After they had finally gone to sleep, the young man walked over to Kiko. "Hey, you asleep?" She whispered to her still form.

"I'm up against a tree, in chains. How can anyone sleep?" She whispered back, opening her eyes. "I think I got a splinter in my side the size of a foot."

"Let me help you," he said as he reached over.

"Watch the hands," she whispered before wincing.

"It was just a twig," he said, pitching it to the side.

"You're a kind man," she said in a solemn voice. "Too kind to be kidnapping young girls."

"Please… uh."

"Kiko."

"Please, Kiko, understand, my orders are clear." When Kiko didn't respond he look her chin by his two fingers and made her look at him. "I'm Mijo."

Mijo! The ancestor to the King Mijo who would start the massive war between the Earth Nation and the Fire Nation. If she killed him, the whole thing wouldn't happen, and all would be well. But she couldn't kill an innocent man, he was too good to be harmed. And she could kill him now, after trying to get "comfortable", she had loosened the chains enough for her to be able to wiggle through and free herself. The only obstacle was how to do it without hurting him.

"Mijo, I have to leave," she said softly, her head hanging low.

"Leave?" With that she ducked under the chins around her shoulders and looped on of her arms around Mijo's head, brining the chin around her wrists to his neck. (Jack Sparrow action there)

"Uncuff me, Mijo," she whispered in his ear.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, not frightened at all, just curious at to why she would suddenly change.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," she said desperately. Without question Mijo unlocked the chains that held Kiko's hands and she made a mad dash in the other direction. Mijo turned just in time to catch Kiko's hand and pulled her in, kissing her on the lips.

Just then Zuko was on top of a hill, looking down at the scene of a man pulling Kiko to him, kissing her hard. He turned to go back to his rhino to make his way down the hill when Kiko turned and ran the other direction, never to look back at the earth bender again.

A few minutes later stomping woke up the other earth benders, the first thing they noticed was the fire bender was missing. "Where's the girl!" They all demanded.

"That's what I want to know," a voice said as soon as the stomping stopped. Suddenly Zuko jumped from a tree and onto Mijo. He held a hand to the man's face when the others came onto him.

"Stay back, or he dies!" When they moved back Zuko picked Mijo by the collar, rage set on his face. "Where is Kiko!" He yelled.

"Wha-" Started Mijo, but Zuko cut him off. "THE GIRL YOU CAPTURED AND TRIED TO FORCE YOURSELF ONTO HER!"

"She ran!" Mijo yelled. "West, that's all I know!" Mijo was suddenly dropped and Zuko ran to get his rhino, but only when he escaped in the shadows did he throw a giant ball of fire in the middle of the camp, screams were heard from miles around. It did not kill them, but warned them not to mess with Zuko again.

Kiko ran through the woods, tripping on roots and such, unwilling to light a fire to give away her position. It had been a while since she left the came and she could almost smell the sunrise over the horizon. She couldn't believe Mijo had kissed her, but she believes he understood when she didn't say anything in return.

Tired, Kiko walked around now, leaning against the trees. The time she closed her eyes she tripped over something large and fell face flat in the dirt.

"Hey!" She heard. It was a male's voice, young by the sounds of it. "Aang, what did I tell you about-" Kiko stood up and turned around to see a boy in water village clothes in his sleeping bag and two others waking up by his yelling. One was a girl much younger than herself and she was also wearing water tribe clothes and her hair tied in a braid. The last one was a boy, younger than the others, he was bald and had blue tattoos on his head and hands.

"Avatar Aang?" Kiko shouted in complete shock.

* * *

Haha, she "fell" for Sokka. Haha...ha... Okay it wasn't funny. As it has been proven, if you review, the chapters will come. Byes!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, I know I said that the more reviews I got, the faster the chapter would come, well... It was a fluke this time! I swear!

Anyways, I'm redoing the ages! I recently learned that Aang of course is 12, Katara 14, Sokka 15, and Zuko 16. Their ages for this fanfic will be 16, 18, 19, and 20. Kiko will remain 18. Thank you for your patience.

**Bunny Assassin**: Yay! I welcome the fimiliar face. Enjoy!

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu**: Chaos, my friend. But will he go after Kiko or Aang? Which is more important? Hehe, I love leaving people guessing.

**Nilikeye**: Thanks!

**Element Girls**: Liz and Marie, just think of the fact he was more uncomfortable with the shoes than the skirt. Down right disturbing... Hope you enjoy the rest of the story without that mental image fried into your brains.

**LittleFlowerLei**: Thanks for complimenting it, but I'm not sure I got the entire review. Could you finish it, please?... pretty please? I have a curiousity the size of my appitete, and that's big!

Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"It's someone from the Fire Nation!" Yelled Sokka. He tripped over his own sleeping bag trying to reach for his boomerang. Kiko just watched him as he fell on his face, his fingers twitching for the boomerang just inches away from his reach. Katara stood up and got into a fighting pose as well as Aang, who got his staff and twirled it over his head for show. 

"Oh, will you all calm down!" Kiko shouted. She kicked Sokka's boomerang towards him and he snatched it, attempting to get into a menacing pose. "Sokka, the so-called warrior," she said to herself as she looked at the group around her. "Katara, the water bender, and the Avatar, the last air bender." (yea I used the title!)

"How do you know that?" Aang asked quietly, slowly dropping his guard.

"It's a trick, Aang, everyone knows that by now," Katara said.

"Does everyone know you've flown before at the Northern Air Temple thanks to a disabled boy named Teo?" Kiko said in return. "Or what about Haru or Jet?" Katara blushes as most the cute boys she's met were named off.

"And Sokka, playing air ball with Aang when you visited the Southern Air Temple was kind of sweet, and I'm sorry about Yue." Sokka only snorted. "Aang," she said, looking towards his, her hands over her arms and bowing. "I'm sorry about Monk Gyatso." Aang suddenly looked at her with a realization and stood up straight, holding his staff to his side.

"Well, you know our names, what's yours?" He asked kindly.

"Kiko," she responded with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," said Sokka, running towards Katara and Aang. "We can't trust her, she's from the Fire Nation."

"Not you, too," she groaned.

"What do you mean?" Asked Katara.

"I just escaped a band of earth benders who captured me just because I'm from the Fire Nation. What is with the discrimination?" Kiko sighed.

"Yeah, well they were right not to trust you, you escaped didn't you?" Said Sokka heatedly.

"For my life, and besides I didn't want to hurt those men," She said then, whispered, "or at least one of them." Remembering the harsh treatment she received from the others, they could do with a little punishment.

"Lay off, Sokka," Aang said in her defense.

"What!" Sokka and Katara said together. "How do you know she can be trusted?"

"Because the way she bowed," Aang replied. "The Air Nomads always bowed that way to their elders, no one else could have known that."

"Aang, you're only 16 years old," said Sokka.

"Technically, he's 116 years old," said Katara. "Very much an elder to us."

"But how would she know how the Nomads greet their elders?" Sokka argued.

"Maybe you guys will believe me if I tell you the truth," Kiko said.

"Believe what, you came from space and that you're taking over the human race for your own?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Actually, it's the future. I came from the future." Sokka and Katara could only stare in shock, but Aang smiled widely.

"Seriously?" He asked happily running up to her, nearly getting face to face with her. "How did you do it?"

"My mother, she's the avatar in the future, two hundreds years in a matter of fact. She's an air bender, that's how I know most of the traditions, and you guys. She would tell me stories about her different lives as the avatar."

"That's so cool, " replied Katara. "So you dad's a fire bender?"

"Yep," said Kiko proudly.

"Please," muttered Sokka, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Is he always like that?" Kiko whispered towards Aang and Katara.

"Pretty much," responded Katara. "So, where are you staying?"

"I was staying with Prince Zuko, but - " started Kiko, but Sokka interrupted.

"Aha!" He said with a triumphant smile. "You're in cahoots with Zuko so you can capture Aang!"

"Don't you think I would have tried something by now, seeing how I did catch you guys off guard?" Kiko asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, I didn't know you guys were staying here."

"But why were you staying with Zuko?" Aang asked curiously.

"Well, I guess you can say he saved my life," Kiko said in sudden realization. The others looked at her intrigued, waiting for her to say more. She smiled and sat down, reliving the tale of how her mother had sent her away from one war to another by mistake and how Zuko, or at least his crew, fished her out of the water. She explained how she was waiting to return home, and the only reasonable plan was to wait on Zuko's ship. "I should go back to that village. They might be worried about me."

"By the sounds of it, Zuko would probably be happier without you tagging along," Sokka said. Katara and Aang noticed Kiko's sad expression and promptly elbowed him in the side.

"So now what?" Asked Katara.

"Hey, Kiko, why don't you travel with us for a bit?" Aang asked cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Asked Kiko and Sokka together, though Kiko said it out of excitement, and Sokka seemed appalled.

"Yeah," said Aang, jumping into the air happily. "You can see more from this century in the air, riding Appa. And maybe you can teach me fire bending. I still have a long ways to go on that one."

"You can consider that you're pay," Katara added.

"You're actually going to trust her to come along?" Sokka grunted.

"Don't worry, if I kill anyone, it'll be you," Kiko said with a smile. She ignored Sokka growling under his breath as she walked around their so called camp site. "So where is Appa?"

"Over here," Aang said as he walked through a brush of trees. Kiko and the others followed after him and Kiko gasped at what she saw. "Guess you don't have flying bison in the future, huh?"

Appa was twice the size of a komodo rhino and the horns weren't a welcoming sight. When he heard the arrival of his friends, he lifted his head and gave a big yawn.

"Whoa, Appa," Aang said, waving his hand in front of his face. "Bad morning breath. Well, you guys ready to go?"

"I guess," replied Sokka as he jumped onto Appa's back, in the giant saddle like seat.

"Now?" Moaned Kiko. She was tired and ached all over.

"You don't have to come with us, you know," Sokka commented. Katara climbed up after him and shoved her hand in his face.

"Come on, Kiko," she said. "You can rest while we find another island to get some food." Aang helped her up before jumping onto Appa's head, a white lemur suddenly jumped on his shoulder, purring. With the command of "yip, yip", Appa took to the skies with a single beat of his tail.

"This is soo cool," Kiko said looking over the edge, forgetting about how tired she was. "Hey, let's go over that village, just to let them know not to worry."

"Sure thing," Aang said, pulling ropes that were tied to Appa's horns and steering him towards the village.

Zuko had been searching all night for Kiko and he couldn't find a clue to follow. _She's better than I give her credit for,_ he thought to himself. He began to return to the village, hoping that would be the first place she would think to go, seeing how nearly the entire crew was there, or maybe the ship.

The sun was past over the horizon and raising higher. He entered the gates of the village just as everyone was waking up and doing their chores. He saw a few of his crew, and amazingly his uncle.

"Zuko!" His uncle said as soon as he saw him. "Have you found her?"

"In a way," he said, getting off of his rhino. "She escaped from the earth benders, but I haven't been able to find her. So I take t she didn't return here." It wasn't a question. Iroh would have been the first people to tell him that Kiko had returned.

"You look awful," Iroh said. "Did you get any sleep at all?" Zuko shook his head and sighed, walking to on of the inns. "Oh, look, the avatar." Iroh said it so casually as though it was an everyday sigthing, but somehow this didn't spark anything in Zuko. He didn't want to follow the boy that escaped him so many times, home was the last the thing on his mind. "And Kiko!" Zuko turned when his uncle suddenly yelled this and saw the bison flying over the village. Kiko and Zuko met eye to eye before Appa flew off the east.

"Did Zuko look tired to you?" She heard Katara say. Kiko didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. Maybe her had been looking for her. Either way, she had to leave them, if just for a short while, for her own reasons.

"So she's with the avatar," Iroh stated as he turned to look at his nephew. Zuko just watched as the flying bison disappeared slowly.

"What island is in that direction?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"A neutral island, I don't remember the name," Iroh said, slightly confused. What was Zuko thinking?

"Get the men ready, we're going after them," he said, turning back to the inn.

"Kiko or the avatar?"

"Both" he said before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Okay, so it was a little shorter than the last one and not as exciting. But it keeps the storyline moving. So, who will Zuko choose: Kiko or Aang? You tell me and you'll find out who's right! Or you can just wait... 

And I want opinions, the things that seperate us from the apes... one of very few things. ANYWHO! I have a story plan for three different movies; Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Pirates of the Carribean.

PotC: You find out how Jack got the location of Isla de Muerta. A lovely treasure hunter who sells treasure locations for a reasonable price. For the deadly treasure of Cortez? Captain Jack Sparrow's heart. And how after he gets back the Pearl he goes back to her for a treasure called One Piece. (I know that's an anime but I have a good reason to use that name!)

HP: Aleha Black is the daughter of Sirius Black. (She's basically placed on the train first year and the story goes on)

LotR: Mixed with HP, you find out where Aleha was when her father was in prison and her mother was dead soon after her birth, in the world of LotR! Raided by Boromir and his family and was part of the Fellowship before called back to her own world by Albus Dumbeldor! (I think I spelled that right) Before Albus' death (sorry if you haven't read the book) she returns to stop the Death Eaters who found a way into that world after the Ring had been destroyed...

So should I do them? The Aleha story has been in my head for over a year and only expanded since. Please, is it a good idea to actually write them down? Tell me!


	8. Chapter 7

Now I really am losing my fas! I'm sorry... as it turns out flu season wasn't really over. I got sick again and it sucked! Technically I'm still sick with the sore throat and clogged nose, sure you wanted to know that. But I won't stay in bed another day!

**Sun-Tsuki-Koinu**: You said they sound good, that's an opinion. No opinion is like 'Whatever, do what you want', but thanks! Glad to hear from ya.

**Element Girls**: Hehe, I tried to keep Sokka IC and I guess I did a good job. Thanks for the support.

**Nilikeye**: I'm sorry, I keep forgetting t otell you IC:in charatcer and OC:other character. I feel like a bad writer. T.T Forgive me everyone! Next update will be soon and more action.

* * *

It had been several days spent on the island of Toshiba and Aang was having a hard time getting the hang of fire bending. He had nearly burnt Sokka's shirt off of his body, Katara's skirt, and Appa still had the ash smell on his left horn.

"Why is fire bending so hard!" Aang cried out in frustration. He was standing in a open field, which was once grassy but he had taken care of that.

"Because fire has a will of its own," Kiko explained with a sigh. Her patience was holding strong, but even mountains have their breaking points. "You can to know what fire can do before you try to control it or it's going to turn on you."

"You don't have this kind of problem with water bending," he grunted, falling back to land on his butt.

"Maybe you guys should take a break," said Katara walking up to them. In her arms was a makeshift basket with fish tails sticking out the top.

"I take it the fishing was good?" Kiko asked as Aang jumped up.

"Alright, food!" He shouted happily. "I'm starving."

"Well, we better hurry and eat," Sokka said, appearing from behind some trees. "Zuko's ship landed last night and I saw some movement a few miles away." He turned and gave Kiko a soft glare before walking towards his sister.

He still didn't fully trust her, even though it was obvious that Katara and Aang trusted her. Kiko wanted to go traveling but Aang was determined to get some training in. That seemed to have been a bust, seeing how he hardly learned the basics from Jeong Jeong.

"I'll go get some firewood," said Sokka, "And no fire bending!" He yelled at Kiko before turning into the woods again.

"You know, I've been thinking," Kiko said as she sat down, watching Aang and Katara prepare the fish for cooking. "Maybe I should go back to Zuko till I go back home."

"Are you serious?" Aang said shocked. "If it's about Sokka, we can go talk to him."

"That's part of it, but part of what he says is true," she admitted. "What if Zuko is looking for me and he gets you instead? I don't want to put you in danger. If I go back to Zuko I can lead him away from you for a while."

"Wouldn't he be mad you came with us, though?" Katara asked.

"Probably," sighed Kiko.

"Back," Sokka called as he came trotting through with sticks in his arms. He laid them on the ground and gave a few to Katara to cook the fish with. While Katara stuck the stick through the fish and pushed the sticks in the dirt next to the would be fire, Sokka started to looked for flint stones in his parka.

"Let me," Aang said, standing up.

"Aang, I don't think that's such a good idea," Sokka said just as Kiko was saying, "Take a deep breath and calmly push it out." They glared at each other as Aang took in a breath and push out a fist to have a small fireball shoot out and hit the pile of sticks, causing a good size fire.

"You did it, Aang!" Shouted Katara.

"With enough practice I can master this!" Laughed Aang as he jumped up and down.

"Can we cook the fish and eat please?" Asked Sokka irritated, as always. After a few minutes, and flipping the fish one, they began to eat the fish, one each. As they were finishing they heard a loud boom coming nearly a mile away.

"It's Zuko, and it sounds like he has his rhinos out," Kiko said, standing up.

"We better run," Katara said.

"Everyone on Appa," Aang said. The group didn't have to be told twice and they all jumped on Appa's back, except Kiko.

"Kiko, what are you waiting for, get on!" Shouted Katara.

"You guys go, like we talked about," Kiko said, still looking in the direction Zuko was coming from.

"Are you crazy, what are you thinking?" Sokka said.

"You want me to go?" Kiko said shocked as she finally turned too look at them.

"Well," Sokka said uncomfortably. "Yeah, you've… become part of the group."

"Thanks, Sokka, but I better stay," Kiko said with a smile. She turned to the woods when she heard another blast and turned back to them, waving them off. "GO!" With the command, Aang got Appa into the and watched her as they flew off.

"Promise we'll meet again one day!" Shouted Aang.

"We will!" She shouted back. "We will," she said to herself when they were out of range, thinking of her mother and the stories she had being the avatar of the past.

Suddenly she turned to the fire, her wrists together, and directed a wave a fire straight at the kindling, creating a fire as large as her and a trail of gray smoke above it. Soon the trees were pushed aside and a giant komodo rhino walked into the clearing. The lieutenant lifted his mask and smiled down at her.

"She's here!" He yelled before jumping down and running towards her, engulfing her a hug.

"It's good to see you, too," she laughed as she was lifted off the ground in his hug. She watched over his shoulder as nearly half of the crew came in after him, including Zuko and Iroh. The lieutenant set her down gently and turned away as everyone came up to her, asking question after question about her well being and what she had been doing. She tried her best to reassure them she was fine and heard the quaint laugh of Iroh ring out.

"Well, it's good to see you're unharmed and in good health," he said as he walked up to her through the crowd. He gently hugged her, which she returned. "We've been searching for you since you were captured by the earth benders. Zuko told me about the incident with a certain earth bender. Are you sure you're alright after that?"

"Incident?" Asked Kiko, confused.

"When he tried to force himself on you," Zuko said. The crowd let him through and he stood beside his uncle looking down at her. "I saw him on a cliff when he kissed you an you pulled out of his grip."

"Who said he was forcing himself on me?" Demanded Kiko.

"Well, it's obvious he couldn't have won you over seeing how you were his captive," Zuko said, his temper beginning to raise. "Beside, he was a lowly earth bender anyways."

"Well, maybe I wanted that lowly earth bender to kiss me!" yelled out Kiko. "If I remember correctly, he willingly let me go because I didn't want to fight him." The men around her gasped, Iroh put his hands together, praying Zuko would keep his mouth shut.

"If you were so in love with that idiot, why come back to me?" Zuko said in a voice louder than hers.

"Because I thought I was coming back to a friend!"

"Well, think again!" Kiko and the rest of the crew looked at Zuko with shocked expressions as Iroh slapped his forehead.

"Fine," Kiko said, attempting to cover the pain in her voice as she pushed past him and walked past him. The crew looked at Zuko one more time before turning to her, leading her to the ship.

"You're not going to ask her where the avatar is?" Iroh asked Zuko in a soft voice.

"How can you think about that?" Zuko shouted to his uncle.

"Because since she is obviously no longer a friend, you don't care what she thinks an you'd go ahead and ask her," Iroh said, starting to follow the rest. "You getting back home is the only thing that matters, isn't that true?" He left Zuko alone in that clearing to think. He knew Zuko didn't mean what he said and understood there may be something more than friendship lurking somewhere in the two.

When they were finally on the ship and settled Zuko caught up on his own rhino. He boarded the ship, not speaking to anyone and went to his room. He contemplated what had happened, laying there on his bed. He never anticipated the pain that would have come to hearing Kiko say she would want a man to kiss her. It was like a punch in the stomach that left him breathless. Why didn't he want her kissing anyone else? It was none of his business, yet he couldn't help but get angry at he thought of another man being around her that way. The crew was different, they acted childishly attracted to her, like a younger sister.

Zuko knew one thing for sure, he couldn't go on having Kiko hurt and upset at him. He thought of ways of apologizing, but one way stuck in his mind, calming her first before speaking to her. So with that he hopped from his bed and walked to his uncle's room and knocked. When he heard his uncle's voice he opened the door and walked in.

"Uncle?" He said with care. Iroh looked up from a tea table from the center of his room, where he was of course drinking tea.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" He asked curiously.

"Can…" Zuko began, but got hesitant. "Can I… have some of your… tea?"

Iroh blinked and looked at his nephew with wide eyes and suddenly shouted as he went to hug Zuko, "I thought this day would never come!"

After some arguing and prying on Zuko's part, he left his uncle's room with a tray of Ginseng tea. The smell made Zuko flinch, but if Kiko liked it, he's have to endure. He walked to her room and knocked. When he didn't hear a response, he balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door to see Kiko sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Kiko?" He said softly.

"What do you want, Prince Zuko?" She said heatedly, ignoring his imagine in her mirror.

"I brought tea, if you would like to share some," he said walking in.

"You don't like tea," she said, putting down her brush and tying her hair back the usual way.

"I say I don't like a lot of things," Zuko admitted. "Would you like some?"

"Sure," she sighed as she turned to face Zuko He closed the door with his foot before walking into the room and placing the tray on the rug in the center of her room. She came to join him and they both sat opposite of each other. Zuko poured the tea and watched as Kiko sipped at her cup. He raised the cup to his lips and flinched at the taste. He looked up when he heard a giggle and saw Kiko smiling at him behind her hand.

"If you don't like tea, why drink it?" Kiko asked quietly.

"I wanted to make you happy," Zuko said. "And to apologize. Kiko, you are my friend, really you are. It's just the thought of…" Kiko looked at him curiously and it made Zuko cough. "Manhandled, you being manhandled like that made me mad. Can you forgive me?"

"For being overprotective?" Kiko laughed. "Zuko, my father is worse than you, so don't worry about it." On the outside Kiko was fine with how things were, but she felt there was another feeling for Zuko, and Zuko didn't have those same feelings for her. It was hard enough for him to be friends with her, nothing more could ever come from it.

"By the way, what were you doing with the avatar?" She heard Zuko ask.

"Zuko!" She screamed.

"I was curious!" He yelled back. "When your friend goes with the enemy, you tend to wonder why!"

"Since when is he the enemy?"

"The day he was born!" They continued to scream at each other, causing men to stop in front of the door and listen, Iroh in particular. _They were made for one another_, he thought to himself with a large smile. _I may even have grandchildren_

_

* * *

_

Just like Iroh to have his head in the clouds. But that's why we all love him. Another piece to move along the story. Sorry there's little action. But Iive a preview for the next chapter.

Another man gets pulled under Kiko's spell and falls for her good looks and fire bending skills. The very thought of it makes Zuko was to explode and Kiko sick. Who is this man? Find out!


	9. Chapter 8

I was itching to put out the new chapter, so here it is!

The mystery guy that falls in love with Kiko is...

Chibi Zuko: Hey, no telling! I'm sick just thinking of him being in love with Kiko.

Chris: Why, you won't admit you're in love with her, so why not hook her up with another guy? Besides, it's better than having her hooked with a girl. How's Katara sound? Or Meng! Or Jun! She's attractive with that whip of hers.

Chibi Zuko: Get on with the chapter!

Chris: Her it is before, Zuko kills me!

* * *

Six months and going since the day Kiko arrived in Zuko and Iroh's present. Kiko would not bring up the subject of the avatar as long as Zuko wasn't going to and amazingly he hadn't since the day she returned two weeks ago. Other than the occasional butting of heads about certain subjects like fighting methods and the treatment of the crew, they amazingly got along with one another, which was more of a surprise on Zuko's part than Kiko. Zuko could never stay angry at Kiko and by the time he would gain the gall to apologize, she would have planned and executed a way to get back at him, for example making Iroh laugh so hard he spit tea in Zuko's face after he mentioned that it seemed Kiko had lost weight. Later Iroh told Zuko it wasn't a good idea to mention weight to a female. Lesson well learned. 

New to the female world Zuko constantly made small mistakes, getting in and out of Kiko's good spirits. He soon found himself getting advice not only from his uncle, but from the crew! Zuko finally let the question "why" drop and went on knowing he wanted to make Kiko happy as possible and get to know her better.

Iroh also had his inputs. Like a father with his first child he spent his shopping excursions decorating Kiko's room with more candles, paintings, and flowers. He also bought her extravagant clothes and jewelry making Zuko happy he still got a line of money coming from the Fire Nation or else they would have been poor ages ago.

After one shopping spree on a supply stop Iroh got very excited at something he saw in the market. Zuko was sitting in a chair on deck, his feet propped up on the railing. They had been waiting for Kiko and Iroh to return for an hour and he was starting to get impatient. Suddenly he saw Iroh making a mad dash to the ship, dragging Kiko behind him. Zuko had a feeling of a boulder hit the bottom of his stomach, thinking something was wrong, but groaned when he saw Iroh's wide grin.

"Can we go now?" Zuko asked out loud and very irritated.

"Of course," Iroh replied pulling Kiko in front of him and pushing her towards the stairs to down below. "Come dear, we need you to try this on."

After Zuko gave the order to cast off he looked at Iroh's other hand only to see a brown wrapped parcel. Curious to what it is, he followed.

"Can't I talk to Zuko first?" Kiko whined, trying to stop Iroh n his tracks. She had already tried on so many dresses and jewelry, she was getting sick of it.

"Fine," Iroh said, finally getting the hint. He let her go and his shoulders dropped.

"Tomorrow maybe?" She said, wanting to cheer him up.

"Alright," he said, his smile returning. "I'll be in my room, so just send someone when dinner is ready."

Kiko waved Iroh off, smiling, and when he was finally gone Zuko bent down to her ear and asked, "So what's it he wants you to try on?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Kiko replied. "I guess he made me try to fit all those other clothes to see if I'd fit in that one."

"Must be something good, it's rare to see him act like a girl," Zuko said, causing Kiko to laugh, which in turn caused Zuko to smile.

"You should do that more often," Kiko said, walking to the dining hall.

"Do what?"

"Smile like that," Kiko said as Zuko opened the door for her. "You look good with a smile." Zuko blinked, not knowing what to say to something like that. "Help me with dinner?" Kiko said, knowing full well she'd catch him off guard.

"Sure," he said. He never helped prepare food before, but after a comment like the one she just gave to him, he didn't mind.

That night Zuko enjoyed dinner with a rest of the crew and actually laughed with them for the first time ever. The only person who seemed to notice this drastic change in the boy was his uncle Iroh. With a secret smile Iroh watched Zuko as he talked to Kiko and as he escorted her to her room for the night. Unfortunately, there was no kiss, or even holding hands. They simply bid each other good night, and went their separate ways.

"Kiko!" Iroh yelled the next morning. Kiko was walking out of the kitchen from cleaning the breakfast rush and looked up to see an excited Iroh. "You said you'd try it on today!" He dragged her again to her room and shoved the package in her arms and walked out of the room.

"What are you up to, uncle?" Asked Zuko. Iroh jumped and turned to see his nephew staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Kiko is putting on the dress I bought for her," Iroh chuckled. "Put up you hair, too, we're waiting to see you," he said through the door.

"We!" Zuko heard Kiko yell on the other side.

"Zuko is waiting with me, so can show off that womanly figure to the both of us," Iroh said. Zuko hit him upside the head when the door opened. Kiko never was like the other girls, taking their time dressing, but the speed of her changing didn't surprise him, it was the dress.

Kiko wore a bright red kimono that hugged her female body with burgundy hems and embroidered roses outlined the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was tied in a knot and let loose the rest of the way held in place by two black chopsticks with rubies encrusted in the wood. She wore no makeup except for a tint of red for her lips and black outline for her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked in a shy voice. Zuko opened his mouth to have nothing come out, He looked over her more than once and the more he tried, the harder he found to say a word or make a sound.

Iroh backhanded his stomach to finally get a grunt out of him mouth. "She asked you what you think," Iroh whispered.

"I think… you look…" Zuko tried to say, his face becoming flushed.

Suddenly the ship came to a sudden stop, rocking over the three in the hall. Kiko tripped and fell to have Zuko dive and catch her.

"You alright?" He asked her. She nodded and looked up to see a few men's shadows up on deck run around.

"I'll go find out what's happened," Zuko growled, straightening Kiko before running towards the stairs down the hall.

"I have a feeling you should stay here, Kiko," Iroh said in a serious voice before running after Zuko. Kiko yelled out in frustration before walking into her room, slamming the door behind her.

When Iroh got out on deck he looked up to see the object before the battle ship that stopped it in its tracks. Another battleship, five times bigger than Zuko's, waded before the ship, a platform already out between the two ships and Iroh could see a man with two guards walk towards them.

"Admiral Zhao," growled Zuko. A tall man with dark brown hair (usual haircut, sideburns, and beard o.O), imperial armor with a sash over his left shoulder to his right hip, a regal looking man with darkness in his eyes.

"Prince Zuko," Zhao said coldly. "General Iroh," he said with respect.

"Admiral Zhao, to what do we owe the honor?" Asked Iroh in a monotone.

"My sources tell me that Zuko is carrying… extra cargo," Zhao said, never taking his eyes off Zuko's.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Zuko.

"A person not from the fire nation has been seen with you from one of the islands and I was told," Zhao said, walking over to him. "You wouldn't be carrying the avatar and not telling the Fire Lord, are you Zuko?" They had a stare off when they heard a crash; the sound of a door slamming. Zhao looked at Zuko with a dry smile and walked towards the stairs.

"No!" Zuko said, thinking of Kiko.

"Restrain him!" Zhao order and his two guard held back Zuko with difficulty. He turned and walked down the stairs with Iroh right on his trail.

"Is this really necessary, Zhao?" Iroh asked. "The avatar is not on this ship."

"Then what is Zuko hiding?" Zhao said, mostly to himself. Down the hall he noticed light coming from under Kiko's door and a shadow walking. "If I remember correctly, this room wasn't in use." Iroh tried to stop him, but Zhao, without knocking, opened the door and a second later heard a high pitched scream before he was blown to the other side of the hall by a fire blast.

Zuko came running through, obviously pissed off. "What happened?" Just as Zhao yelled, "What the hell!"

The door burst open and Zuko immediately stepped back. Kiko stood there in her modern day armor, fists clenched, her eyes radiating anger. He had never seen her that mad before and it slightly frightened him.

"It seems Kiko was changing," Iroh stated. Zuko stared at him, putting two and two together realizing why Kiko had screamed and why she looked so mad. Zhao had seen her naked.

"What gave you the gall to barge into a bedroom like that?" She screamed at Zhao. "Have you no damn courtesy?"

"I would watch your mouth, girl," he yelled back. "Have you any idea whom you're speaking to?"

"A dead man," she growled before throwing a punch at his face. Zhao parried and threw one of his own. She dodged and punched his gut, fire pushed from her fist, pushing him harder against the steel wall off the hall. He swiped her face and she caught his arm and the other. They were at a stand still when Zhao spoke up.

"You have some skill," he said with a smirk.

"Somehow, I don't take that as a compliment," she replied.

"But it was meant to be one," he said.

"Kiko," Iroh said. "This is Admiral Zhao."

"Wha-!" Kiko said, taking a step back. Her eyes were wide as she understood more with her temper set aside.

Zhao stood up and straightened his clothes as he looked at Kiko, saying," So you are the extra passenger I was told about?"

"More than likely," she said uncertain. "There's no one extra on the ship other than me and the man I'm speaking to, though I have a feeling you're always the extra, aren't you?"

"Beautiful, strong, and has a wit," Zhao said with a smile. "How did Zuko ever tempt a girl like you onto his ship?" Zuko quickly stepped in front of her, growling.

"Well, I suppose you don't have the avatar then," Zhao said with a chuckle. "But then I can't expect more from you, can we? Kiko, was it?" Kiko didn't respond, but looked at him over Zuko's shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me? We have better accommodations and we can return you to the Fire Nation. I'd like to know you more."

"Why do you want her to go with you, Zhao?" Barked Zuko.

"What are you going to do with her?" Laughed Zhao. "You couldn't seduce a rhino with that scar on your face, and your social skills lack, as it were."

"I'll stay," Kiko said in a commanding voice. Everyone looked at her surprised, including Zuko, who merely looked over his shoulder to look at her with his good eye. "You have no claim over you, Zhao. From my point of view, Zuko is the charming one in this snake pit."

"I can change that," he whispered, hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. "My ship will be directing yours to an island to the east, the closest to us. You have no choice." He turned and walked out on deck and the commotion heard meant he was going back to his ship. They felt a lunge as his ship pushed theirs and Zuko knew they couldn't get away from Zhao, so he made no move to fight against him.

"Would you really prefer me to him?" Zuko whispered without looking at her.

"I said it, didn't I?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer and turned to walk onto the deck.

"I'd give her more credit than that, Zuko," Iroh said before following her. After a few hours they landed on a small continent heavily populated by earth benders and their people. It seemed an army talked onto the beach from Zhao's ship and into the land. Zuko, Iroh and Kiko walked out alone to meet Zhao, who turned to smile at them.

"What is the meaning of this, Admiral Zhao?" Iroh demanded.

"Simple," Zhao said. "I plan on courting Lady Kiko and taking her for my own." He turned to follow his men. Zuko looked ready to burst into a ball of flame, Iroh looked confused and shock. Kiko looked pale and ready to puke.

"Kiko, are you alright?" Iroh asked, noticing her completion.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said.

"Me, too," Zuko growled.

"You don't understand, about Zhao and me," she said.

"What do you mean 'Zhao and me'?" Yelled Zuko.

"It's not like that," she yelled back. "It makes me sick to think he's attracted to me because… he's my great-great-grandfather."

* * *

Season 2 starts on the 17th! I saw previews and OMG. It sounds soo cool, Zuko and Iroh are outlaws. Zula, Zuko's sister kicks ass with her firebending. I mean, that was like lightning! I can't wait!


	10. Chapter 9

Yay! I updated again because apparently a lot of people are ordering me to post more. o.O Not that I mind. I like writing and you're reviews make it all worth while!

**ladyfox00**/**Elemental** **Shinobi**: Glad to see new faces and ever more glad you like. :D

**Element Girls**: That's harsh, I mean Zhao is okay looking... on his own. Okay, he's got nothing on Zuko, but hey give him credit! You're insulting Iroh, remember that!

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu**: Just never expected a relative to fall in love with the desendant, huh? Kust trying my best to keep ya on your toes.

The chapter is slightly longer than the rest and more drama. Hope you like!

* * *

It had been two days since the meeting of Zhao and his men and the arrive on the island Gobi. Since the minute the two had met, Zuko and Zhao quietly announced war between each other. In the cross fire was Kiko and the habitants of the village where they located themselves in tents on the boarders. 

Kiko found herself shunned from the people for the fear of her being a fire bender, making her see the real damage the war had brought on this world. She had asked Zuko to leave, but found it hard to escape Zhao's battle ship. She also noticed Zuko being more distant to her, speaking to her less and standing near when Zhao would be near and Iroh found himself busy as Zhao continued to call him to his tent when he isn't dogging her. Kiko felt like a prisoner on the island and everyone around her were the guards.

Zhao, attempt to sweeten her, had given her full command over his men and they were to serve her without question and she was insisted she attend dinner with him every night, where he would talk of his accomplishments and the disgrace Zuko had brought to the Fire Nation. She found it sickening.

On the third day Kiko walked through the outside of the village. It was a bright sunny day and the people were very much in a bustle within the village, but she knew she was unwelcome by them. So she tried to enjoy the day outside of her tent, given by Zhao, when she saw three children cowering in the presence of a soldier.

"For speaking against the Fire Lord in such a way demands punishment," she could hear him say as she walked up to him.

"That will be all," she growled softly as she walked between the kids and the man.

"Excuse me?" He said, completely surprised she would interrupt.

"You heard me," she said. "Or would you like me to tell Zhao you went against a direct order, comply to my every demand, I believe it was?" The soldier was obvious frustrated with the situation, his fists shaking slightly, but he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Are you hurt?" Kiko asked, turning to the children. There was a boy who looked 10 at most and two girls, one seemed 6 and the other slightly younger than her. The youngest was crying.

"We were just talking, picking fwowers," she said through her tears. "That man heard us and told us to stand up. He gwabbed my necklace and bwoke it." In her small hand was string with a few beads still hanging helplessly.

"Reiny," hissed the boy.

"It's okay," Kiko said softly. She knelt down to be eye level with the kids, hurt when the boy stood between her and the girls. "You don't like me, do you?"

"You're from the Fire Nation," the boy shouted. "My dad say you're all evil people."

"I can't fix that or he necklace," Kiko said quietly, reaching in her pocket. _I'm sure uncle Iroh won't mind,_ she though to herself. She pulled out a gold chin with tiny white gold rings entwined. "Take it."

"Weawy?" Reiny said with a smile. She went around the boy and carefully took the necklace and excitedly showed the other girl. With waiting for a word to be said Kiko stood up and continued with her walk when she heard, "What's your name?"

"Kiko," she said, turning to them.

"I wike you, Kiko," Reiny said. "Come see us again?" Kiko smiled and nodded, waving to them as the boy ushered them back to the village.

"Lady Kiko," she heard Zhao say. She inwardly groaned, rolling her eyes as she turn to face him.

"What is this I hear of you stopping one of my men from punishing a vandal disdaining the Fire Lord?" He asked as he walked up to her, his voice more curious than angry, though anger could still be heard.

"They were children, Zhao," she argued. "Much too young for puberty. The fear he caused was punishment enough. Or did he not tell you they were practically babies?"

"No," Zhao admitted. "He made it sound as if they were grown men." Kiko huffed and walked towards the village, Zhao following behind.

"Why are you upset at me?" He demanded.

"Coming to me with that ridiculous excuse to talk me, excusing of something I had every right to do," she said without looking back at him. The villagers grew interested and watched the so-called lover's quarrel.

"I had to ask," he said. "That doesn't explain your attitude the past few days when all I try to do is be kind to you." That was when Kiko stopped, taking him by surprise and turned to face him.

"First of all you are trying to _buy _my affections, which I must say will fail because I am not an object up for market," she said, her voice raised. "Second of all, you have me prisoner here on this island. These people hate me because of the fact you and this stupid war that I have no part of! I want nothing to do with you, and if it was my choice I'd leave at first light tomorrow with _Zuko_ and be done with you forever!" She turned and marched off through the village, those who heard he speech watched her with awe and quickly moved away from Zhao, who was clearly getting angry.

"What is it?" Zhao shouted at Zuko's face. He had marched to Zuko and Iroh's tent, ramming Zuko against a base beam with his arm to his chest. Zuko was taken off guard at this sudden attack and was easily detained. "What is it about you that has her favoring you over me?"

"There's a chance I may have a heart after all, Zhao," Zuko said softly, not struggling against Zhao's hold.

"Don't talk to me about heart," Zhao spat. "You've hardly spoken to her since we've been here. Just pushing her around to avoid me. So why would she want to leave with you?"

"Zuko makes mistakes, Admiral Zhao," said Iroh. Zhao turned his head to see him sitting on his bed. In his rage he hadn't seen the older man in the tent with his nephew. "As we all do. Kiko realizes mistakes from cold heartedness and she knows which she prefers." Zhao released Zuko, who rubbed the area where he was held, and stood looking at Iroh. "Me and my men will be leaving in the morning. Whether you leave or not, I could care less, Zuko." With that he turned and walked out of the tent.

"That went well," Iroh said with a smile. "I just hope you know what mistake I'm referring to, dear nephew."

"We are leaving in the morning as well," Zuko said walking towards the opening of the tent. "After Zhao. Tell the men to get ready."

"Aye, Prince Zuko," Iroh said to his vanishing form. "Budding romance is such a wonderful thing."

Zuko walked to Kiko's tent, by this time the sun had gone down and it was well dark, his mind was racing thinking about he had been treating Kiko the last few day and hated to admit Zhao was right about his behavior. He wanted nothing more than to kill Zhao just for looking at Kiko the way he had. It made him even more sick at how they were direct family.

He looked up to see Kiko walk into her tent and a few second later watched it glow as she lighted the candles. He stood at the opening and cleared his throat.

"Kiko, can I talk to you?" He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Just a second," he heard her say. A moment later he heard her say, "Come in." When he walked in she was wearing casual clothes with a red robe over top.

"You seem tired," he said. It was a fact her eyes seemed dim and she walked slowly towards her bed and sat down.

"I finally yelled Zhao off earlier today," she replied. Zuko thought that was the reason he decided to leave in the morning.

"Well, he came to me," Zuko said calmly. Kiko looked up surprised and Zuko fought the urge to smirk. "He said he's leaving in the morning and I plan on leaving after him. But that's not the reason why I came to talk to you."

"What is it, Zuko?" She asked kindly. Zuko blinked at her, surprised of all things by her behavior.

"Aren't you mad at me for practically ignoring you the past three days?" He asked, confused, sitting next to her on her bedside.

"Do you want me to be mad?" She asked equally as confused as him.

"NO!" He said suddenly, putting up his arms. Kiko laughed causing Zuko to ease his nerves and lowered his arms.

"Zuko, you were preoccupied with trying to keep Zhao away from me that you weren't thinking the way you usually do, I understand," she said with a smile.

"Great," Zuko said nervously. "I'm glad you understand. I better let you sleep, you look like you can use it." Kiko raised an eyebrow and Zuko knew her enough to know what she was suggesting. "No, not beauty sleep. You're beautiful as it is." That's when Zuko and Kiko realized what he had said and were blushing deeply.

Standing up Zuko backed towards the entrance of the tent and waved once, saying, "Night," before leaving.

"Night," she said after him. Kiko smiled as she got ready for bed while Zuko walked back to his tent slapping his forehead over and over again.

The next days sounds of Zhao and his men woke everyone up from Zuko's camp at the break of dawn. They left a few hours later without saying a word, much to everyone's pleasure. While Zuko and his crew prepared to leave Kiko explained she had to meet someone in the village and it took Iroh all his power to keep Zuko from following.

When Kiko got to the village where everyone was getting ready for the morning rush, she smiled when a small girl ran out from between buildings, wearing a gold necklace.

"Are you weaving?" Reiny said in a sad voice.

"Yes, I've over stayed my welcome," Kiko said. She lowered down to the girl's level and was surprised when she was attacked by a hug. When she hugged back she looked up to see the boy walk towards them

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day," he said. "My dad says he was wrong, too, after what happened yesterday. He says you're very brave and not all people from the Fire Nation are bad."

"Thanks," she said softly. When she heard her name being called she stood up and waved to the kids. "I better go. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, Kiko!" Reiny said. Kiko began to run towards the now prepared ship and the kids ran after her until they got to a hill the over looked the docks. They watched her as she walked onto the ship and casted off, waving to her one last time.

"Kiko, are you alright?" Iroh asked as he walked up to her. He noticed her face was looking slightly pale and she was coughing more than normal.

"I'm fine," she said when she stopped coughing. "I must have caught a cold or something, I'll just go rest." She walked past Zuko to go to her room and for a moment Zuko and Iroh's eyes locked.

"It's just a cold, right?" Iroh said when she left. "It'll be over in a few days."

Unfortunately, it didn't end in a few days like Iroh predicted. After a week Kiko continued to show signs of heavy coughing, fever, and aches. No matter how much she sweat or how hot she was to the touch, she always said she was cold and it was harder for her to open her eye by the day.

"Uncle, what do we do?" Zuko said, pacing in Kiko's room. She was sleeping and during her illness, hardly anything got her to wake up. "Kiko may be seriously sick and there isn't another island for days! Uncle?" He looked up to see his uncle sitting by Kiko's tea table, but his tea sat cold.

"I think I may know what is causing Kiko's illness," Iroh said solemnly.

"Well, what is it?"

"I heard of it, while studying history," Iroh said. "An epidemic to fire benders, only fire benders. It caused fever, internal organs to freeze, soon she'll be experiencing vomiting and dehydration. Zuko, if she doesn't get the cure soon, she will die."

"No, I won't let that happen!" Shouted Zuko. "What's he cure, tell me!"

"I don't know," Iroh said in a panic, for the first time in Zuko's life. "The reason it was taught in history is because it happened over a hundred years ago. No one knows the cure." Zuko fell back on Kiko's bed and looked at her. There was no way he cold let her die. That was when he had a thought.

"Uncle, weren't there rumors that the avatar was flying over that village and didn't the first mate say something about seeing an object in the sky the other day?" He said quikly, standing up.

"Y-yes, but Zuko Kiko is - " Before he could finish his sentence Zuko made a mad dash out of the room into the steering room and turned to the first mate.

"Where was that object you saw heading?" He demanded. Shocked by Zuko's sudden appearance and question, he replied it was headed west. "Follow it, it's more than likely the avatar."

"Now wait just a minute!" The lieutenant said. "Kiko is down below sick and all you can think about is catching the avatar?"

"Do not question my motives, just do as I say!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, I have to agree with him, what are you thinking?" Iroh said, catching his breath from trying to catch up with him.

"Look!" Zuko said, turning to the crew who were their in the room. "Kiko has a illness that's over a hundred years old, the avatar lived over a hundred years ago. He's the only one we have who knows the cure, so we have to get him by any means! Do I make myself clear!" The crew blinked and turned to do what they were told, Iroh smiled to himself, reprimanding himself for doubting Zuko's love for her.

They went full speed, Iroh spent this time with Kiko while Zuko stayed out on deck for any signs o the avatar. When hours went by he began to lose hope when the helmsman shouted, "Avatar sighted!" The commotion was loud enough for Iroh to be called out onto the deck and they saw the flying bison come into range.

"Oh man, it's Zuko," Sokka said. He noticed smoking from the east and there in the water was Zuko's battle ship. "And he's headed right toward us."

"But Kiko's on the ship, too," Katara said. "Wow, everyone's out on deck."

"To attack us," Sokka said as though it were the obvious.

"I don't see Kiko, though," Aang said, trying to peer over Appa's giant head.

"You're right, I wonder where she is," Katara said.

"Let's not find out before we're open game!" Sokka said, starting to panic. "Look, Zuko is after Aang, end of story. Not even Kiko can change that."

"What happened to 'you're part of the group'?" Katara said.

"Aang, we have to go," Sokka said. "Kiko's our friend, but we have to think about it. Zuko will attack us, just to get you." Aang sighed quietly before turning Appa away from the ship.

"They're turning away," Iroh said, obviously. "What will we do, they won't come to us. Not after all we did to them." Zuko watched them before running down below deck and quickly coming back with a white sheet.

"Help me!" He said. Iroh got he idea and took a corner, helping Zuko wave the sheet in the air.

"Look," Aang said. "A white flag. Zuko's giving up?"

"Don't fall for it, it's a trap!" Sokka yelled out, standing up to get someone's attention.

"Cool it, Sokka," Katara said, pulling down his shirt, making him fall forward. "Aang, it may have something to do with Kiko. Zuko wouldn't wave a white flag unless he meant it."

"Yip, yip!" Shouted Aang as he steered Appa towards the ship.

"We're all doomed!" Sokka shouted, ducking his head under his hands.

"They're coming," Zuko said. He dropped the sheet and ran towards Aang as he landed his flying bison. "Avatar."

"What is it, Zuko?" Aang said in an uncommon serious voice.

"It's Kiko, she's sick and my uncle thinks it might have been an illness from a hundred years ago," Zuko said quickly.

"Where is she?" Aang asked. Without saying a word Zuko turned and ran below deck, Aang following after him.

"Come on, Sokka," Katara said as she followed the two boys along with Iroh. Sokka tried to run after them but tripped over Appa's reins.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He groaned. Down in Kiko's room everyone gathered around the sleeping girl, Aang looked pale.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I remember…" Aang said softly. "I remember a friend, a boy named Domiki, had this sickness. They called it the Ice Fever. Everyone tried to get the cure, but when they finally found it, it was too late. He had died."

"We need that cure to save Kiko from the same fate," Zuko said.

"The ingredients are easy to get," Aang said, looking up at everyone. "But it'll take three days to make. How long has she been like this?"

"A week," Iroh said.

"She may just have a week more, maybe two if she can fight it long enough," Aang said. "But from it looks like it." Zuko suddenly turned and faced Aang, surprising everyone in the room.

"On Kiko's life, I swear I'll let you say on the ship to make the cure and after until Kiko is cured without touching once. My men will be order to stay away from you, if that's what you wish. I'll let you go without trying to catch you, at least for a time. All I want is Kiko to live through this," Zuko said all in one breath. He attempted to catch his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Aang?" Katara said.

"Kiko is our friend," Aang said. "I won't let her down. You have a deal Zuko. "Katara, can you can Sokka stay here while I get the ingredients? I'll need a large metal pot with fresh water when I return. With Appa I should be back by the end of the night."

"Are you sure you know all the ingredients?" Sokka said doubted.

"I'm sure," Aang said as he left the room. "Master Gyatsu made the cure in the first place." Zuko and Iroh followed after Aang, while Katara and Sokka stayed with Kiko, as he walked to the deck and watched him as he flew off with Appa.

"He probably left his friends here as a reassurance he'll return," Iroh said out loud.

"I'm afraid, uncle," Zuko said with a shaky voice.

"You're in love, Zuko," Iroh said before turning to return to Kiko's room, leaving a wide-eyed Zuko. He was right, Zuko then realized it was love he felt for Kiko and he was scared more now than when he faced his father years ago. He was scared of losing her and didn't know hat he'd do if she died.

* * *

Idiot finally firgures out he's in love with her and Sokka... well he's the comic relief, what can I say? Hope you like and please review whilst I go take a nap. The next chapter shoudl come as quickly as these last two have. See ya!


	11. Chapter 10

Yay, new chapter! Long live free time. Ironically, my free time will soon be consumed... school, full time job, parents! OMG, I won't havr time to write anymore! Well, not anymore. I'd just have to stay awake at wee hours of the night. Don't worry about me, I haves me coffee. I loves me coffee.

**ladyfox00**/**breathlesslove**/**crazyloverofboys**: Hehe, thank you all for your support. I love being spoiled with kind words.

**Bunny The Assassin:** Like how you added the cough. :D Enjoy!

**Element Girls:** It gives me pride to hear I have to power to make someone do what they usually never do. Hope this chapter keeps you on edge too!

* * *

The sun began to set and the avatar hadn't returned yet. Zuko was torn between looking for his return to staying by Kiko's side. Unfortunately Iroh was correct about Kiko's condition and when she woke up she began to vomit what little food she had in her stomach. Everyone watch helplessly as Kiko began to get worse every minute.

"What's Aang doing?" Shouted Sokka. He began to pace on deck as he and Katara agreed to take watch for Aang. "He said he'd be here by now."

"Sokka, land is two days travel away, Zuko said," Katara sighed. "It'll take Aang time to get there, even with Appa."

"Well, he could have at least taken Momo," Sokka groaned and on cue Momo, the flying lemur, jumped on his head purring loudly. "I mean, why'd he have to leave us here of all places? Zuko isn't the one to keep promises, you know."

"Do we really know that?" Katara argued. "All we know is Zuko wants Aang, for whatever reason. He seems to really like Kiko and I believe he'll do anything to save her. Now be serious, you're acting like this is nothing."

"I am not!" Yelled Sokka. "It's just that I find it a little uncomfortable on a ship that belongs to the guy who'd like to see us behind bars and Aang at a public barbeque!"

"Aang!" Katara suddenly shouted looking past Sokka.

"Of course Aang, I mean he is the avatar, Fire Nation number one enemy," Sokka said arrogantly.

"No, you idiot, Aang's back," Katara said happily.

"Finally," Sokka said in relief. He suddenly turned to his sister with an irritated face. "Hey, I'm not an idiot."

"Hey guys," Aang said as Appa landed beside the ship. He jumped up onto ship with grace and landed holding a cloth bag. "Sorry I took so long. Is the water boiling?"

"If there's any water left," Sokka said. "It keeps evaporating it's been boiling so long."

"There was no lid to the pot," Katara explained. She turned and led him to the kitchen and they sat around him as a crew member ran to tell Zuko of the news. Aang opened his bag of ingredients to reveal simple things found in he woods. He handed Katara a bunch of flowers making Sokka and Katara raise an eyebrow.

"We need the liquid from the pedals, the best way is water bending," Aang said. "It goes in the water first, it prevents it from evaporating." While Katara did that Aang gave Sokka tree roots to clean and chop and he was busy going through the shelves of the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Aang?" Katara asked as she was finishing with the last flower.

"Master Gyatsu was excellent at baking, he used his methods to make the cure," Aang said as he brought back more ingredients.

"Yeast, flour, and sugar?" Sokka named off as Aang added them by exact measurements.

"Salt," Aang corrected him. "Trust me, this helped a lot of fire benders when they were suffering the same illness." Suddenly the door opened to reveal Zuko standing in the doorway and walking in.

"Avatar," he addressed him as he enter. "Have you started the cure yet?"

"Aang," he responded. "I have a name and it's Aang. And yes, I've started the cure. I have to ad more ingredients everyday before it ready to be drank."

"Great, Kiko has her medicine, Zuko gets girl, and what? We have nowhere to sleep while we stay here three days. And if I know you two, you'll want to make sure Kiko gets to full health, so that means we'll probably be staying a few more days," complained Sokka, sitting down on a counter.

"Unless you have a spare room, Zuko," Katara said looking towards him.

"We gave the last spare room to Kiko," he said shortly.

"Great, we'll have to sleep on deck, and with our luck it'll rain or snow," continued on Sokka.

"Do you ever shut up?" Yelled Katara, her patience with her older brother coming to an end.

"You're Kiko's friends," Zuko said softly, making all three of them look at him. "Kiko wouldn't want that. Follow me." He then turned and walked out the door. Aang and the others looked at one another then got up to follow him. They walked behind him as he walked to an unknown place.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen well," Zuko said. "You will sleep on the floor, I know you have sleeping bags. You will touch nothing or our agreement will be terminated as well as you, understand?" Before anyone could question what he was saying he stopped in front of a door and opened it. They looked into it seeing grand room with candles, broadswords, and other decorations. Aang had been here once when he first met Zuko and was captured at the Southern Water Tribe. It was Zuko's room.

"Your room, Zuko?" Aang asked, surprised. Katara and Sokka suddenly turned their heads towards him from looking around the room.

"Kiko would kill me if she found out I made you sleep on the deck," Zuko groaned. "But what I said goes, understand? I don't want any of my things touched, or _poked_!" He yelled making Sokka jump up from his crouched position by Zuko's alter.

"But what about you, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I'll be staying with Kiko to watch over her, so you can sleep here," he said as he turned to the door. "Av… Aang? I'm obligated to thank you." With that he left the room.

"Would you really call that a sign of gratitude?" Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Yelled Katara and Aang at the same time.

The next two days were about the same, Zuko had kept his end of the bargain and had his men avoid the avatar and his friends. That didn't mean Aang couldn't go and meet the crew. Aang got to know the crew and their duties on the ship, much to Katara and Sokka's displeasure. Zuko was hardly ever seen due to the fact he stayed by Kiko's side nearly all hours of the day. The few times she did wake up she was either throwing up or had he head between her knees with Zuko rubbing her back for comfort. When she slept he changed the cold towel that was kept on her forehead.

Everyday Aang continued to add different ingredients that seemed more and more odd. The third day finally arrived and Zuko made an appearance, looking like a half ghost. Iroh had brought him food to eat, but he hardly touched it. The cook went back to cooking and it didn't quite live up to Kiko's standards. He hardly slept as he watched over her, creating bags under his eyes and slightly pale. When he went to Aang to ask about the progress of the cure, Aang noticed he also began to cough.

"Zuko, you haven't been taking care of yourself," he said.

"What?" Zuko asked, exasperatedly.

"You caught the fever from Kiko," Aang sighed. "At least I made a lot of it."

"Why'd you make so much, anyways?" Sokka asked looking into the large pot that now contained a lavender colored liquid.

"To give to everyone, anyone could have caught the fever and it's best to attack it before it does them," Aang said. "I'd say it'll be ready to drink by this afternoon."

"Fine, I'm going back to Kiko's room," Zuko said before coughing. He walked out of the room, past Iroh, who was standing in the doorway.

"Now that's the Zuko I remember," Iroh said, walking into the kitchen with Aang and the others. "Before everything changed."

"You mean Zuko wasn't always a spoiled, selfish, coldhearted prince?" Sokka said with a dry laugh. Iroh, Aang, and Katara just stared at him until he stopped laughing.

"Zuko isn't spoiled and he does appear to be selfish and coldhearted, but if that were true, would he really do all this for just one person?" This made them rethink about Zuko and how it was true. Iroh motioned them to sit down and the pulled chairs in a small circle and sat down.

"So what made Zuko change?" Katara asked. "I mean, if he wasn't always like this." Iroh sighed once and retold the story of Zuko's demand to be allowed into a war conference and speaking up against a general when the tactic was to push new recruits ahead against an army of the Earth Nation. That was when he was challenged to fight the man he spoke against, which was his own father. But he had learned this too late and was forced to fight. Not fighting, Zuko was called weak and how he received his scar, from his own father. He was then banished until he had caught the avatar so that he could reclaim his honor and right to the throne.

"So that's why Zuko keeps chasing me," Aang whispered. "And why he talked about his father when he first captured me at the Southern Water Tribe."

"The years at sea has made Zuko frustrated and harsh against people," Iroh said. "But it seems Kiko has changed that during these last few months."

"Aang, isn't it time to give Kiko the cure now?" Katara asked, looking over to Aang.

"What?" Aang said, looking as though he was pulled out of a deep thought.

"You okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah," Aang said, jumping up his feet. "Come on, let's give this to everyone. "I'll give some to Zuko and Kiko. You guys split up and give some to each of the crew. Iroh, you better drink some, too." Aang did a little water bending and poured some in a cup before running out of the kitchen. Opening the door to Kiko's room Aang slowly stepped in to see Zuko sitting in a chair beside Kiko's bed, holding her hand carefully.

"What is it?" He asked without looking up.

"Oh," Aang said surprised. He walked in closing the door behind him and stood beside Zuko, handing him the cup. "The cure, it's ready."

In the back of his mind Aang thought Zuko would take the first drink as he had recently found out he had the came sickness as Kiko, but wasn't very surprised when he heard him ask, "Does she have to drink it all?"

"No, just a mouth full," Aang responded. "Then you drink as much. There's extra for her to drink as she recovers." He watched as Zuko tilted Kiko's head back and poured small amounts in her mouth for her to drink, being careful for none of it to spill. This seemed appropriate seeing how she wasn't able to keep anything down during the few times she was awake. Zuko then took a drink from the cup, squinting his eyes at the taste.

"Zuko?" Aang asked as he took the cup back.

"Hmm?"

"What would happen if you took me back to the Fire Nation?" Zuko looked up at Aang in surprise, never expecting that sort of question.

"My father would do whatever he plans to do," Zuko replied.

"An execution, no doubt," Aang grumbled and Zuko didn't answer. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I love her," Zuko whispered.

"I know that feeling," Aang said, sitting on the floor where he stood. Zuko notice a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"That water bender?"

"Katara, yeah," Aang said. "I know she likes me, but I don't know if she like-likes me."

"I know that feeling," Zuko repeated. Aang looked up at Zuko and for once felt he had a connection with the prince.

"Zuko, what would you say if I willing to go with you to the Fire Nation?" Zuko remained quit for a long while. Aang looked at him curiously before hearing him speak.

"I'd refuse," Zuko said in a low voice. Aang was knocked off balance and looked at Zuko as though he were crazy. "We had an agreement and I will keep it to the end. Besides, maybe there are more important things in the world."

"More important than going back home?" Zuko turned his head and looked at Aang solemnly.

"I am home."

Over the next few days the mood on the ship changed. The crew were more active and Iroh predicted that the entire crew had the fever and were now getting over it. Kiko's fever broke after the second day of drinking Aang's remedy.

In about a week Kiko began to fully recover, able to keep a full meal in her stomach and looking healthier by the day, though she still remained weak from the damage done. Aang, Katara, and Sokka would often visit her and Zuko would usually leave the room which confused everyone, but they didn't question it. After a week she was able to walk around, but not doing heavy activities, Zuko saw to that.

One the eighth day everyone gathered in Kiko's room on Iroh's invitation for tea. Kiko laid under her sheets with pants that cut below the knee and a Chinese made sleeveless shirt. Zuko wore the same outfit though his pants reached his feet (he's been seen wearing that, he's so hot!) and he sat on the chair by her. Aang sat on the end of her bed as well as Iroh. Katara and Sokka stood around her by Zuko.

"Well, it looks like we better be leaving soon," Sokka said suddenly.

"Why?" Aang and Kiko asked at the same time.

"Well, look at her, she's doing a lot better and will probably make a full recovery. The deal was we'd stay until she got better and she is," Sokka said, crossing his arms.

"I guess you're right," Katara said. "For once."

"It's been great seeing you guys, again," Kiko said. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"It was fun while it lasted," Iroh said. Zuko remained quiet throughout all this and it made Kiko wonder what was going on through his mind. She put a hand on his and when he looked up she smiled and got a smile back.

Suddenly, everything around them started to low white and everyone was lifted into the air then… disappeared. They landed in the middle of a forest from midair, landing on top of one another.

"Get off of me!" Screamed Sokka, who was unlucky enough to be the bottom of the pile.

"Get your foot out of my face first!" Yelled back Katara. After a minute they managed to get themselves untangled and standing. The group looked around to see where they were to find they didn't recognize anything.

"How did we get here?" Aang asked, walking away from the group.

"We better stick together, Aang," Katara said. "We have no idea where we are of if there's anyone near by."

"I think I remember this place," Kiko said. Just then, as though on cue, a man jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them, He wore green armor that went from a buckle on his left shoulder and covered down to his right elbow. Shin guards overlapped his boots and her wore a helmet that could have been compared to a sunhat.

"General Shou (pronounced sh-ow)," Kiko growled.

"Well, if it isn't the Commander Kiko," he said arrogantly as he pulled of his helmet. "And a band of miscreants."

"Who is this guy?" Asked Sokka.

"One of the generals for the Earth Nation," Kiko said. "He sort of has a personal grudge against me."

"'Sort of' nothing!' Barked Shou. "But it doesn't matter I have you right where I want you, seeing how you don't seem fit to fight." He was right, what kept Kiko standing was Zuko's hand to balance her.

"You have to get through all of us to get to her!" Yelled Zuko.

"No need," said an outside voice. Out of nowhere the looks of blue lightning shoots out of the forest and sends Shou flying into the sky.

"Who… who did that?" Sokka said in a frightened voice. A man stepped out from the shadows wearing a suit from the Fire Nation with a slash over his left eye.

"Kiko!" He exclaimed, running to her.

"Papa!" Kiko said opening her arms, hugging him when he came in range.

"Papa?" Everyone repeated, confused. "We're in the future!"

* * *

The blue lightning thing I got from the preview for the next season. :D And yes, Sokka is a jerk and an idiot.But we all love him, right?... right? Eh, I'll see you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

New chappy! Yes, they're in the future and all that will be explained in this chapter. I know it's shorter than most but it gets the story along. I watched the new episode and I must say IT ROCKED! I only breathed when the commercials were on. I couldn't believe how intense it was. I was amazed at how I was rooting for Iroh more than Zuko, tho. o.O Then I realized how amazingly and horribly inaccurate I am with the story! Zhao got taken under the ocean by the Ocean Spirit, Zuko and Iroh are now fugitives with now crew or even a boat, and Sokka's a good fighter! I hope everyone will forgive me and continue reading the story none the less.

**Nilikeye**: Thank you!

**breathlesslove**: hehe, it wasn't hard to get Sokka into character. Somehow it's easier to complain than compliment.

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu**: I'm glad you like the way Zuko is. He's not being too mushy, is he? I don't him to be too soft.

**Bunny** **The** **Assassin**: Same comment or not, thanks for always writing in!

**Element Girls**: He's gonna meet his "future self" in the next chapter and maybe even _he'll_ get some love action.

* * *

After a few minutes of calming the panicking group, mainly Sokka, Kiko and her father Haru managed to lead them back to the West Fire Temple. Haru had explained to them that they have been using the temple as a base since the war began five years ago. While inside sitting at a low table for tea, a medicine man, old and bent, with a red robe walked over to her with more agility than expected from a man his age. He was told of Kiko's condition and he placed a vile under her nose. With one breath Kiko stood straight with her full color returning to her.

"Old man's 135 years old and even _I _have trouble fighting him," Haru said with a laugh as the man bowed and walked away. "He works with herbs and potions that are incredible with healing."

"No poisons?" Zuko asked. The only person who looked at him strangely was Iroh and Kiko. He cleared his throat and looked down at the table as three women came in and served tea to the group.

"He has the knowledge, but I don't ask that of him," Haru said, looking at Zuko with raised eyebrow.

"Who was that statue behind the front doors?" Aang asked excitedly.

"That was Avatar Rikku," Kiko spoke up. "The avatar before my mother. Born from the Fire Nation and supposedly friends with Mijo's father. Speaking of mother, where is she?" Kiko asked her father.

"Resting," Haru replied. "She sleeps an entire day after she attempts to time bend. A whole month she tried. This time it was a little harder on her, seeing how she accomplished the task. Though she used too much power and brought all that were in the room with Kiko."

"Wait a second, a month?" Zuko said surprised. "Wouldn't you want to try to find her as soon as possible? Six months is a long time to be gone away from home."

"Six months?" Exclaimed Haru. "Kiko had been sent back thirty seven days ago." Everyone at the table looked at one another, looking for an answer, but knew there would be none. All the while Iroh was sitting in his place at the end of the table opposite of Haru, sipping his tea, his eyes moving from person to person as they spoke in turn.

"So, could I meet her, your mother?" Aang asked with more and more enthusiasm.

"Of course, Aang," Kiko said with smile. "I doubt my mom with want to time bend any time soon so you'll have plenty of time to meet her."

"Oh my gosh, what should I do? Is there any special greeting I have to learn, should I change clothes?" He took a handful of his shirt and sniffed it. "Is two month old smell inappropriate?"

"You haven't washed your clothes in two months?" Kiko said, scrunching up her nose, not from the smell just the thought of it.

"Aang, why are you so worried, you're just meeting her mother," Katara said.

"Because she's the Avatar!" Shouted Aang.

"Hello?" Sokka said. "If I remember right, so are you."

"But she's the only avatar alive who's master all four elements," Aang said. Everyone's face light up with realization. This was something very important to Aang. "I mean, I talked to Ruko before, but only in spirit."

"So Chihiro wasn't exaggerating," Haru said. "About her life as Avatar Aang. Traveling with a water bender girl, a warrior brother, and going against a banished prince and his General uncle." Kiko cleared her throat and glared at her dad from the corner of her eye. Haru looked up and saw Zuko's fists clenched and his face looked cross. "Excuse me," he said lightly with an uneasy smile. "Kiko, there's some people here to see you."

"Oh no," Kiko groaned as a maid by the door was signaled to let them in.

"Who is it?" Iroh asked curiously. Zuko tried to hide his curiosity by drinking the tea in front of him, which he oddly found tasted good.

"My crew," Kiko said. "There's something I have to warn you about them. They're very loyal and very…" By that time the door burst open and over a dozen men came sprinting into the room. Three of the first wrapped their arms around her, all of the crying out," Commander Kiko!"

"… affectionate," Kiko said in a monotone. The crew or at least the part that had come to see her were on their knees surrounding her explaining how they were worried and searched for her every time Chihiro had attempted to time bend.

"Compared to our crew, these are children," Zuko said in shock. He was sitting next to Kiko at the time and leaned to Iroh to not touch the other men. Iroh laughed in response. Three claps brought everyone's attention to Haru as he stood up.

"It's starting to turn dark. Our guests and Kiko need their rest, so they will be given guest rooms and will continue to get to know one another tomorrow," he said.

Waving her crew off, Kiko stood up and turned to her father, "I'll lead them to the guest rooms, papa," she said before lightly bowing to him. He returned the bow before hugging her once and kissing her forehead. Zuko watched on with a curious, sad look. Iroh pulled him out of his trance by placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling tenderly at the younger man.

"I hope you don't mind sharing rooms," Kiko said as she led them through the halls. "W only have two pare rooms at the moment, that I know of. Things may have changed the last few weeks I've been gone. The first door she opened showed a spacious room with a bed in two opposite corners. The wall facing the door had a large window with red curtains that looked out to the sea. The center of the room had a woven black rug with the Fire Nation symbol in red. The sheets were red and maroon silk.

"The door on the right is the walk-in closet," Kiko explained. "The door to the left is your bathing room. Zuko and uncle, I hope you don't mind sharing this room."

"No, it's fine," Iroh said pushing Zuko in first before he could argue.

"Breakfast will be served in the room we just left," Kiko said. "My room is down this hall, right at the split and first door to the right, in case you need anything."

"Thank you, Kiko," Iroh said with a wide smile. "Good night."

"Good night, Kiko!" Zuko yelled out from inside the room. Kiko and Katara giggled and Kiko said her good nights before heading on.

"Kiko, is it me or is it hot in here?" Sokka asked. Her was out of his heavy coat, but pulled the collar of his shirt none the less.

"That's because we're on top of an active volcano," said Kiko.

"Say what?" Sokka screamed. "Why would anyone be stupid enough to put temple on an active volcano?"

"_Fire _benders," Kiko said, stating the obvious. "This is the spot where Avatar Rikku died, that's why they put a temple here for his memory. Besides, it's one of the best defenses we have against enemy forces."

"Makes sense," Katara said. "Just like how the Northern Water Tribe built their city out of ice."

"Still creeps me out," Sokka said with a shiver.

"I think it's cool," Aang said with a silly grin.

"I somehow knew you would," Sokka said, his shoulders dropping.

"I can learn more fire bending here," Aang said. "And maybe Avatar Chihiro can teach me a few things, too."

"Why don't we make this giant fieldtrip?" Sokka said with an irritated voice, throwing up his hands in surrender.

"Calm down, Sokka," Katara grumbled. The next room the stopped was the room before the hall split in two direction like Kiko had said. It was nearly identical to the last guest room, but the beds were against the same wall and beside the door was a mural of all the pervious avatars.

"I thought you'd like this room for the painting, Aang," Kiko said and by the look on this face, she knew he liked it. " "Sokka will be sharing the room with you. Breakfast in the min hall and my room is around the corner."

"But you said there was only two available rooms," Aang said in concern.

"Katara will be sharing my room," Kiko said before turning to Katara. "If you don't mind, that is. I have a pretty big bed we can share."

"I don't mind," Katara said with a smile. "See you at breakfast, boys."

"Night," Sokka and Aang said together before cling the door to their room. As the girls walked to their room Katara noticed Kiko looking around.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I was sure he'd be here to see me back," Kiko said softly before opening the door to her room.

"Who, an admirer?" Katara said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kiko said with shy smile. The two girls broke out in a fit of giggles before closing the door. Outside in the hall a figure watched the two as the exited the hall, his eyes solely on Kiko.

* * *

Okay, I want answers! In the future Zuko and Kiko will be put in a odd situation where Zuko sees Kiko nude... You reember be blushed when she was in a kimono, which nearly coveres ever piece of skin on her. What will his reaction be when he sees nothing on her! Your answer might be his reaction in the story. Your answers count! 


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, there seems to be a little controversy about Aang meeting his whole "furture self" thing. Aang is about the meet the future avatar, who now has the avatar spirt, which he now has. The person in the future, Kiko's mother Chihiro, now has the avatar spirit and Aang's memory so it's that way that Chihiro is Aang's future self, much like how Ruko and Kyoshi was Aang's past self. Understand? With that whacked explaination Iwouldn't be surprisedif you don't...

**breathlesslove**: Your enthusiasum brings a tear to my eyes. It's people like you that I keeping writing this story! Sorry it's been a few days since I updated. School, work and all that junk getting in the way. That and I'm lazy. Maybe I should fix a time to update. Once a week sound good? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bunny The Assassin**: Who doesn't want the chance to see Zuko blush :D

**YamiKitsuneKami**: I can never imagine Zuko, mister tough prince, nearly faint. Maybe in heavy combat, but seeing a nude girl?... Well, maybe. That would be funny. Thanks for the tip and compliments!

**Element Girls**: Hope you girls understand now about the whole future past self thinf. Sorry Liz, Zuko won't be seeing himself. Kiko's time is 3-4 generations after Zuko. He'd be seeing his great-granddad. Unfortunately haven't work that in the story. Sorry!

* * *

The next morning after the group had taken a well deserved bath they had found new clothes set on their beds for them. Aang got monk robes that were similar to Gyatso, except they stopped at his knees and he wore pants under that. Katara and Sokka received fur lined water tribe clothes that were amazingly cool in the heat. Kiko wore one of her own outfits. A sleeveless black shirt that buttoned on the side. A skirt that had slits on both sides for optimum movement for fire bending and beneath that were skin tight pants that stopped to her knees. Iroh receives new robes that were made to be similar to his own, but were made of a different fabric that breathed easier. Prince Zuko was given cotton pants with matching quarter sleeves shirt with knee high boots. 

Everyone had met in the hall on their way to breakfast and walked together. Only a few words were exchanged of how well they slept and what they were expecting. As they entered the grand hall they were greeted by servants placing food on the table and leading them to their sets. Iroh sat on one end then Zuko, Kiko and an empty place. On his other side was Katara, Aang, and Sokka.

When they were seated the doors opened again to reveal Haru in his normal general attire and a woman who wore an outfit like they had never seen. Her tan, long sleeves shirt had covers from her shoulders to her elbows. They were separate pieces of cloth and hung loosely as she walked. She also wore a skirt like Kiko and her pants were tied with string in a criss-cross form as well as from her elbows to her wrists. On her head was a three-cornered hat that Sokka thought to himself looked similar to a tent. Cloth hung down from the hat to her shoulders and protected the back of her neck from the sun. What everyone noticed is that she too had a blue arrow on her forehead and the back of her hands.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Chihiro," Kiko said as they both walked into the room.

"It's an honor to meet the both of you," Iroh said. "I always wanted to meet the ones who had raised Kiko."

"Why is that?" Chihiro said kindly, her voice light and not too high.

"I wanted to know where she got her lively traits from," Iroh said with a chuckle.

"That would be her mother," said Haru solemnly as he took his seat at the other end of the table and Chihiro took her place beside him and Kiko. "Kiko received her hair and fire bending skills from me, the rest is her mother's fault." Suddenly the tea that had been set for him rose out of the cup and whipped him in the face.

Iroh couldn't help but laugh out loud as Aang and the others tried to hold back their laugh. Zuko, who was reminded of the time Kiko forced Iroh to spit his tea in his nephew's face, kept his head low.

"Eat your breakfast, dear," Chihiro said before starting to eat what was in front of her.

"Yes, love," Haru said defeated and son everyone followed suit. All the while Aang kept looking up to Chihiro, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Aang, I'm sorry I couldn't properly greet you," she said with a smile as everyone finished their breakfast, their empty plates being moved away.

"It's okay, I understand," Aang said with a bit of blush in his cheeks.

"I find it odd seeing you in front of me and then have memories of me being you so long ago."

"You have memories?" Aang asked curiously.

"Spur of the moment memories," she said. "I get them every so often and most of them seem to revolve around you and your adventures, Aang." Sokka could only roll his eyes as Aang smiled with a childish glee.

"So what'dya got to do around here?" He asked.

"We have a few things you can do to occupy your time," Chihiro said. "I'm sure Kiko won't mind showing you around. Maybe then I can talk to Aang, avatar to avatar."

"I'd be honored," Aang said. Just then the doors opened again allowing a young man walk into the room wearing his traditional armor, his helmet underneath his left arm. This man seemed different than the others. His face was clean cut and lacked the usual sideburns and had a slight goatee that seemed to only enhance his good looks.

"Ah, this is Commander Ling," Haru introduced to them. "He and Kiko and dear friends, they grew up as children."

_What kind of name is Ling?_ Zuko thought to himself as he glared at the man who smiled so friendly at Kiko.

"I apologize for not greeting you yesterday, Kiko," Ling said with a slight bow.

"Ling, I told you before, you don't have to be so formal with me," Kiko said with a smile.

"Then I'll be allowed to do this," he said before taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "I'm sorry, but I only came to say hello. I'm needed in the training grounds." After bowing once more to her he left without even noticing the others around her.

"He seems rather _friendly_," Iroh said, noticing Zuko's eyes turn red.

"It's no secret that Ling admires Kiko, though I can't imagine why she doesn't return the favor," Haru said, giving his daughter a side glance.

"Mother!" Kiko groaned. Haru's head was knocked forward by a force of wind. As Haru grabbed the back of his head Chihiro stood up and motioned to Aang.

"If you would follow me, Aang, I can show you around the temple," she said.

"Sure," Aang responded as he stood up after her.

"So where to?" Sokka asked as he looked over to Kiko.

"The training grounds," Kiko said as she too stood up. "You might find some interest in that. You can say we have unique methods of training."

"This should be most interesting," Iroh said. As they followed her Katara caught up o Kiko and the two girls put their heads together and giggled at Something Katara said.

"Her father seems to approve a relationship between those two," Iroh whispered to Zuko.

"What are you saying, uncle?" Zuko whispered harshly.

"I mean it may be best if you stepped back and let Kiko and Ling be," Iroh said. "Besides, he seems like a fine boy."

"I say he should roast like the pig he is," Zuko growled.

"Zuko!"

"You said your opinion of him, I was just putting in my own," Zuko huffed. All the while Sokka followed behind the two pairs, feeling very much left out.

Outside in the training field the watched as a dozen men in their armor were standing next to an opening to the volcano, lava very visible to where they were standing. Watching over them was Ling.

"What are the doing?" Sokka asked.

"They use their bending powers to move the lava away from themselves," Kiko explained. "They're new to this, but eventually they'll learn to move the lava in the air and keep it from hardening."

"Commander Kiko," Ling said with his usually cool smile. Unfortunately the men who were being trained also moved their eyes to look at Kiko, allowing the lava to flow free. "Pay attention!" He shouted when he noticed the excessive flow of heat. By the time they realized their mistake there was too much for them to handle. That was when Kiko stepped up beside Ling and in unison moved their arms lifting the lava in the air and into the opening.

"Very impressive," Iroh said, rubbing his beard. "Might you show us a demonstration?" Kiko and Ling nodded in agreement and got into a stance, Sokka remembering Jeong Jeong saying to Aang to keep his legs apart. That seemed such a long time ago.

Raising one hand over their heads as they pulled two waves of lava from out of the volcano. They formed them into streams and made them flow around their bodies.

"Hey, that's like water bending!" Katara shouted.

"Avatar Rikku inspired the fire benders to use water bending techniques when controlling lava," one of the soldiers said. "They also use their fire bending skills to keep the lava hot enough to bend." They watched as they performed for them, forming dragons and vast shapes. After a few minutes they combined them and pushed the lava into the volcano.

"That should be enough for today," Ling said as he bent the lava to form a wall, it soon hardened when touching the air to prevent any from spilling out. The soldiers bowed to Ling and once to Kiko before turning to go inside the building.

"So who are these lovely people you have here," Ling said as he walked towards them.

"These are people I met when going back in time," Kiko explained. "This is Katara, a water bender, and her brother Sokka. "This is Prince Zuko and his uncle, General Iroh"

"It's an honor to meet you," Ling said with a bow. "So where are you headed next?"

"Somewhere I think they'll all enjoy, especially uncle," Kiko said with a grin. "The hot springs!"

"You have hot springs here?" Iroh said excitedly.

"Natural hot springs cause by the volcano," Ling said. "Sounds fun, mind if I join?"

"More the merrier," Kiko said as she began to lead the way. Zuko had a look on his face that didn't quite agree.

"You can relax, you know," Chihiro said with a chuckle.

"I know," Aang responded softly. They were walking around the perimeter of the temple, talking amongst themselves. "It's just that you're another living avatar who learned all four elements and learned to bend time!"

"You will in time," Chihiro said. Aang noticed a sad look in her eyes and asked what was the matter. "I'm getting concerned about you and your friends, Aang. Since Kiko left for you time my memories of being you are starting to fade slightly."

"What do you mean?"

"Kiko's arrival had changed certain events in time and thrown everything completely off balance. Your future is blank to me," Chihiro admitted.

"So you have no idea what's going to happen from here on out," this wasn't a question.

"You were hoping for answers, weren't you?" Chihiro asked with a kind smile. "About the Fire Lord and… Katara?" Aang suddenly went rigid and his face went red. "Maybe you can get Kiko to help. No one knows females more than another one. And they seem to be good friends."

"I will," Aang said with confidence. "And maybe I can help with Zuko after that."

"Zuko?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Zuko really likes Kiko, it's very obvious," Aang said, nodding his head. "Kiko doesn't seem to get it though."

"Maybe she does," Chihiro said with a shrug. "You should catch up with them. I think I saw them with Ling going towards the hot springs, south of the temple when crossing a window."

"Thanks Chihiro!" Aang said, turning to go down the hall. He only took a few steps when he suddenly stopped and turned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Chihiro said.

"Why do you wear that funny hat?" With a sigh Chihiro pulled off her hat to reveal… a bald head, making her look like an older female version of Aang. He tried to hold back a smile and said, "I won't say a word." He turned and left as Chihiro replaced her hat and smiled at the disappearing form.

"Are we allowed to all be in one hot spring?" Katara asked as they went into changing stalls.

"Of course," Kiko said. "Just put on your towel securely and all will be fine."

"It sounds like you've done this before," Sokka said loudly from the other stall.

"Haven't _you_?" Kiko replied.

"Not with my sister and another woman!" He yelled.

"That was my ear!" Zuko yelled at him, followed by a slap and cry from Sokka. The men were the first to walk out into the hot spring with towels around their waists and as soon as the warm water touched them they relaxed.

"Bonzai!" They heard from nowhere and suddenly Aang came barreling down from above wearing the cloth around his waist, the same he wore when riding the giant koi fish. "Hey guys." He said when his head popped up. They were too busy wiping away the water from their faces.

"Aang, you should really learn self control," Sokka said, untying his hair and shaking his head.

"You should keep your hair like that, Sokka," Kiko said. All four men looked up and the youngest of them blushed at the looked of the two barely naked woman in front of them.

"Hi Kiko," Sokka and Zuko droned together as Aang said, "Hi Katara." All their faces were red as the blood rushed to their heads. Ling rolled his eyes at their reaction. Being friends with Kiko for such a long time he's seen her in a towel more than once.

"While those three are in la-la land, why don't you come in," Iroh said. "Any one of us hardly get a moment to relax."

"That's because we're too busy running from Zuko," Sokka said.

"Keep that up and I suggest you continue running," Zuko growled.

"Zuko, don't be so mean," Kiko scolded. "Uncle's right, we all need to relax." She leaned against the back of the spring as Zuko ducked his head under the water, blowing up bubbles in frustration.

"Shouldn't we be worried about getting back to our own time," Sokka said.

"My mother learns with experience. She'll have better knowledge about time bending and she could send you back right as we disappeared from the ship," Kiko said.

"What, you're not coming back with us?" Aang said with disappointment. Everyone sat up to hear her answer, all wanting to know the same thing.

"My place is here, Aang," Kiko said sadly. "I need to help my mother and papa with the war. And besides, I overstayed my welcome with Zuko and uncle, and only agreed to say until I could get back home. And here I am, back at home."

"Kiko, you're welcomed to stay with us as long as you like," Iroh said. Kiko looked over to Zuko, who nodded in agreement. "You're no trouble. If you're worried about staying on as a free-loader, don't. You cook for us and you've helped us immensely with the ship and crew."

"I agree with Kiko," Ling spoke up. "She understands where her duties lie. I think you should be shamed at how selfish you're being." They remained in the hot spring in silence, the enjoyment suddenly was sucked out by the tension in the air. After a few minutes they agreed to leave he hot spring and all went their separate ways after changing. Unfortunately Zuko and Ling bumped into one another in the hall way.

"You must not really want Kiko back with you," Ling said out of the blue. "You didn't really make an argument."

"You call us selfish when all you want is Kiko here with you?" Zuko argued.

"Can you blame me? Kiko is a very beautiful young woman. Any _healthy_ young man would want her for his own."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zuko said with a growl.

"You're a banished prince, Zuko," Ling said with a smirk. "Why would she want anything to do with you when love has anything to do with it? Besides, that scar of yours only makes it ten times worse."

"Kiko likes me for who I am," Zuko shouted, his tempering shortening with every word Ling said.

"Is that so?" Ling said arrogantly. "Would she except your marriage proposal if you gave it to her?" Zuko's eyes shot wide open and stared at Ling with wild shock. "Don't be so surprised. I've seen the way you look at, and the hot springs? I'm surprised blood wasn't running out of your nose. "To bad you won't get to find out if she will or not."

"Why not?"

"Because I' going to ask first," with that Ling ran down the hall to Kiko's room. "Hey!" Zuko yelled, followed in pursuit. They sprinted to Kiko's room, attempted to knock each other over. When they reached her room the forgot to knock and burst open the door to reveal a naked Kiko and Katara. Both girls screamed and slammed the door in the men's face.

As though that were not enough Kiko quickly stepped out wearing a robe and closed the door quickly as to not let them see Katara. Ling and Zuko's faces were completely red and their breathes stopped even though they had ran all the way to her room.

They were knocked out of their thought when Kiko slapped Zuko and brought her hand back down and back handed Ling.

"I am disgusted by the both of you!" She screamed before turning back to her room.

Ling looked at Zuko before heading down the hall, but Zuko looked at the now closed door, his hand on his cheek. He had never seen Kiko this mad at him and now thought any chances he had with Kiko were gone forever.

* * *

Ling is more of a chinese name, but I don't care! He's a good gentleman in front of others, but as you can see... he's the typical male. Now Kiko is pissed with the both of them, they both have the hots for her. Aang has the hots for Katara and Sokka is the cheese that stands alone! Poor guy... Don't worry, I'll hook him up, even after that whole Yue incident. See you next time and can't wait to hear from you! 


	14. Chapter 13

**LittleFlowerLeiRage SpiritAffectionate-SinnerYamiKitsuneKami**: Thank youse for your kind words!... even the cheese part.

**breathlesslove**: You are so kind to always show how into the story you are! There is a fight in this chapter, but not between Zuko and Ling. Though that would be cool. Jack ass needs to learn a lesson. Hope to hear from ya soon! Much loves. :D

**that-british-guy**: Sorry to say Haku and Chihiro are real names from an anime movie, Spirited Away, by Miyazaki. So I acknowledge that I don't own them.

**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu**: It's so hard to tell who to feel sorry for. But in the end you must admit... they are all idiots in this americanized anime/soap opera!

**Element Girls**: Everything's funny when you look at it a different way. Yes, sometimes it'll be dark and demented funny, but still funny!

**Bunny The Assassin**: I'm proud to hear I have yet made another pawn fall into my delicate net of evil... I mean... Glad you like the story and hope you stay addicted!

* * *

"You're being kind of harsh on him, don't you think?" Katara asked from the center of the room, hugging a giant stuffed panda bear. She was speaking to Kiko in her room, Kiko was laying stomach down on her bed, a pillow was in her arms and under her chin.

She had a very large room, red walls of course, and white bed that easily stood out. The doors to her closet and bathroom were the same color as the walls and camouflaged with the walls. The only thing that would give them away were the roped door handles. Around her room were either her furniture, such as her vanity, her six foot tall mirror and armoire. Weapons decorated the walls and stuffed animals were neatly placed at the foot of her king sized bed.

It had been three days since Zuko and Ling walked in on her while dressing. Three days since Kiko last even looked at him, let alone speak to him. Though during that time she gave Ling enough to know she acknowledged his existence, which confused everyone outside of the loop as well as inside.

"How so?" Kiko said in a monotone.

"I mean, Ling did the exact same thing as Zuko and at least you're speaking to him, right?" Katara said, looking over the panda.

"It's just… it seems worse with Zuko," Kiko sighed. "With Ling, well I knew him for years and I know papa and mother want me to have the same feelings for him as he does me, but Zuko…"

"You love him, don't you?" Katara said with a smirk. Kiko only stuffed her face in her pillow. "Why don't you tell him?"

Kiko lifted hr head from the pillow and raised an eyebrow at Katara saying, "Yeah, right, I should go up to him and say 'Zuko, I was ignoring you because I love you', brilliant Katara. I doubt he even feels the same."

"You are both idiots!" Katara yelled out, standing up, unable to handle the ignorance of two people in love. She threw down the panda leaving Kiko to blink at the slammed door in confusion and shock.

"Something wrong Katara?" Aang said as she was leaving Kiko's room.

"I just can't stand to see people in love and not do anything about," Katara growled as she marched down the hall. Aang blushed to himself thinking it was the perfect time to do something about his love and knocked on Kiko's door. He walked in when Kiko shouted for him to enter.

"Hi Kiko," Aang said as he closed the door.

"Hi Aang," Kiko replied from her place within the pillow.

"Something wrong?" He asked again to the other girl.

"Just going through a moment of depression," Kiko said brining her head up to look at him. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Katara," Aang said quickly, trying hard not to blush. Kiko had just seen Katara and could only raise an eyebrow in response. "Your mother said I should talk to you about this and I thought it was a good idea, but you've been mad lately and I didn't want to make you even madder. Then Katara left you're room all mad and I thought this wasn't a good time and then Katara said-"

"Aang!" Yelled Kiko. As though that were a cue, he began to breath, his words were rushed and used only one breath. "Calmly and slowly… tell me what's the problem."

"I'm in love with Katara!" Aang cried out.

"You could have said that a little closer to the vest," Kiko said before turning her body to sit up. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't know if she likes me the same way or not," Aang said sitting beside her on the bed. "I don't know what I should do. If I tell her and she doesn't like me like that, it might ruin our friendship. But if she does, that's great! It's the first part I'm afraid of."

"Do you really think shed let that ruin your friendship?" Kiko asked. Aang could only lower his head and shrug. "You've been friends for, what, years? Come on, I haven't know Katara for that long, but I know she won't abandon you like that. She's a true friend."

"You know something, don't you?" Aang muttered, giving her a side glance. Kiko jumped back, trying her best to smile.

"Aang, how would I know anything?" Kiko said with a false laugh.

"You're from the future, you study history. Tell me if me and Katara marry!" Aang said lunging at Kiko. With a scream Kiko and Aang were thrown on the floor. Hearing the scream Iroh and Zuko busted into the room to see Kiko holding her head with Aang on top of her.

"Well, if this isn't a peculiar sight," Iroh said. Zuko was behind him, trying his best not to let his growl be heard, his fist clamped tight.

"Aang, mind getting off?" Kiko said. Aang blinked and with lightning speed stood up and helped Kiko to her feet.

"We heard screaming," Iroh said with some concern in his voice.

"We were on Kiko's bed, we fell off," Aang said with a chuckle. "Pretty high up."

"Aang, you were going to talk to Katara I believe?" Kiko said, her eyes squinting in frustration.

"Oh, yeah," Aang said. "After lunch. Bye!" With that he ran out of the room only as fast as an air bender could.

"I hope it wasn't what he made it sound like," Iroh said with a laugh.

"No, he was coming to ask some relationship advice," Kiko said. "Kind of bad seeing how I'm not in one, but I hope I gave him something good to go on. Uncle, do you think I should be with Ling?"

"No!" Yelled out Zuko. Iroh and Kiko both looked at him with curious looks and it was all he could to back out of the room.

"Only if he makes you happy, Kiko," Iroh responded with a serious tone that's heard every so often. "But remember, if you except a marriage proposal, you must remember what comes with that. It is a pledge to spend the rest of your life with that man, and that you are in love with him. I also came to tell you it's time for lunch."

"Thanks, uncle," Kiko said with a smile. Iroh turned to walk out of the room and Kiko began to follow until Zuko took hold of her wrist. He was still facing the way he had come in and Kiko was facing the other way, her hand held by Zuko. Iroh looked back once and smiled before continue walking. He knew it was best to let the two talk things over.

"Kiko," Zuko said in a soft voice.

"Please let me go," Kiko said in return.

"Not until I say this!" Zuko nearly yelled out. He turned to her to see she was now facing him with a look of surprise. "Kiko, you've ignored me for the last three days and it's been driving me crazy. I've wanted to apologize for what I did, but you would never give me a chance. I'm sorry. I am sorry for everything."

"I never thought you'd do that, Zuko," Kiko whispered. "I thought you respected me better than that."

"I do!" Zuko insisted. "I was trying to stop Ling from talking to you about something and before I knew it, he was opening your door and… there you were." He ended kind of lamely.

"What was he going to tell me?" Kiko asked. Zuko began to stutter. If he told her that e was stopping a marriage proposal from Ling she might get even more angrier at him, seeing how she was now beginning to consider being with him.

"He was going to tell you I took a peek in your towel," Zuko lied. "In the springs. I knew it was a lie, but I couldn't have let him say something that stupid to you."

"It wouldn't have mattered whether it was the truth or not, huh?" She said with a smile. "I forgive you, Zuko." He smiled widely and stepped towards her with all intention to hug her when he suddenly froze up. He patted her on the shoulder and thanked her. As they walked out into the hall, Zuko went into the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Kiko asked.

"Following Aang's approach," Zuko muttered while walking down the hall. "I'll eat later." Kiko could only tilt her head in confusion and walk to the grand hall to eat.

When he was out of sight Zuko began to run down the hall as fast as he could. searching for Katara. It turned out she was at the hot springs practicing her water bending when he came up to her.

"Katara," he said, in an odd way. He still found it uncomfortable to say the names of the people he had been chasing for at least two years.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" Katara asked, dropping the sphere of water she was bending.

"I came here to ask you a question," Zuko said quickly. "Do you know if Kiko likes me? I mean, _likes _me, likes me." Katara sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"Me and Kiko have talked about this," answering his confused look. "Why don't you ask her yourself and find out?"

"Because I'm scared she'll reject me and go for that Ling bastard!" Zuko said in a low voice, flames rising in his eyes.

"And why would she reject you?" Katara asked in a confident voice.

"Because there's something in me that says Ling is right," Zuko sighed. "He says she wouldn't be attracted to a banished prince and my… scar," he said in a hurt voice.

"I cannot believe you think Kiko would be so low as to be attracted to looks and titles," Katara said. "Kiko loves a person for who they are. I mean, even her father has that wound scar over his eye just like you. It not might be as big, but still. Do you want my advice?" Zuko nodded while looking at the ground. Her words having sunk in and realizing what he had come to assume about the girl he loves. "I don't know what you do in the Fire Nation, but people at the Water Tribe go to the father for permission or at least a blessing before asking the woman for her hand in marriage. You can go to Kiko's father and ask for his blessing before going to Kiko. And don't be afraid. If Haru agrees, you know for sure Kiko will."

With a smile he turned to walk to the temple to do that very thing, saying as he left, "Thanks Katara." He suddenly spun his head around and said to her, "This never happened."

"Agreed," Katara said with a sigh. She smiled as Zuko walked faster to the temple thinking she just helped a couple make it to the alter.

After lunch Aang decided to keep his word and talk to Katara afterward. She had come in late, saying she had a lovely conversation with Zuko. Curious as all hell, Aang decided to ask later and talk about something more important.

"Katara, can I talk to you for a second?" Aang asked as they were walking out of the hall.

"Sure, Aang," Katara said in her usual peppy voice. Aang visibly swallowed before speaking.

"Katara, do you see me other than a friend?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" She asked just as quietly as he did.

"I mean, do you feel more for me than friendship?" Aang asked. "Because I know I do, feel that way for you I mean. I was wondering if you did."

"The thought has crossed my mind, Aang," Katara whispered. "And I guess if you wanted to we could be something closer."

"Really?" Aang shouted, jumping up. He lowered himself, clearing his throat saying, "I mean, I'd love that." They smiled and instinctively took hold of each others hand as they turned to walk down the all.

"The age difference doesn't bother you?" Katara asked.

"I'm not going to let a little thing like that bother me," Aang said cheerfully. "I mean, what's 98 years, huh?" (-.-;;)

Walking from lunch Kiko walked through the halls looking for Zuko when she saw Sokka walking in her direction with a sour face.

"This stinks," Sokka muttered when she came into hearing range.

"What does, Sokka?" Kiko asked.

"I just saw Katara and Aang holding hands, they officially became an item, finally," he said softly. "You have Ling practically begging for you to marry him and what do I have? I don't have anyone!"

"Pease, you don't expect to find a girl here in a Fire Nation temple do you?" Kiko asked with a smirk.

"No way!" Yelled Sokka. "No offense, but I can't see myself with a fire bender. We're mortal enemies."

"Then shall I set you ablaze now or would you want a public execution?" Kiko asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You know what I mean!" Sokka yelled at her, looking out the window in the hall.

"Don't worry, you're going to meet a girl down at the Southern Water Tribe," Kiko said.

"Home? I know everyone there. There is no way I am marrying one of the girls from my tribe."

"But Master Pakku is going there with people you haven't met. Just because you were staying on one ship for a time doesn't mean there weren't others following, right?" Kiko said. "You're destined to meet her, fall in love, and marry her."

"What's her name!" Sokka said, grabbing her collar. Kiko pushed him away, straightening her clothes.

"That would take he fun out of it," Kiko said with a smile only to make Sokka groan. "By the way, have you seen Zuko?"

"Yeah, your dad was talking to him about an Angi Koi or something like that," Sokka said with disinterest.

"An Agni Kai?" Kiko shouted. "Do you have any idea what that means?" Sokka just gave her a blank stare. "It's a duel! He's going to duel my father!" Kiko ran past him and he saw it fit to run after her.

"You don't even know where it's going to be at!" Sokka said, trying to catch up with her.

"We can try the training fields," Kiko rationalized. "All the Agni Kai are held there." They made quick turns and before they got outside they hear yelling. "They started!"

Started they had. Outside in the field Zuko and Haru were shirtless and in the mist of battle. Zuko had several burn marks whereas Haru only had one or two. Kiko saw her mother among several people who were watching in awe and shock.

"Mother, why are they doing this?" Kiko asked as he ran up to her.

"I have no idea," Chihiro said. "Your father said this had to be done, but he won't tell me why." Just then Haru was thrown across the field by a wave of fire that looked familiar. "That's your signature move, Kiko!"

"He remembered," Kiko whispered from the day they had practiced with one another, only to hurt themselves. Unfortunately Haru began to get the upper hand and began to beat Zuko unmercifully. Standing above Zuko Haru watched the younger boy slowly stand up, his body covered in cut, bruises and burns.

"Why do you continue on?" Haru said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Because I won't give up, especially if it means losing the person I care for most!" Zuko yelled, managing to stand up in a fighting stance. That was when his vision became blurred and he fell back unconscious.

"Zuko!" Kiko cried out as she ran to Him. Chihiro also ran to him and began to heal his wounds with mastered water bending. As soon as all the wounds were healed Zuko blinked open his eyes and saw Kiko looking worried for him and could only feel sadness. That was when he heard her father call out his name. He sat up with the help of Kiko and looked at him.

"Zuko," Haru said. "You've won this fight." Everyone around them were questioning among themselves how that was possible, and what the fight was about in the first place. Without wasting a moment Zuko grabbed Kiko's hand and stood up, pulling her away from the training field as Chihiro went to heal her husband's wounds.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Kiko asked as they arrived in a tree grove. "You skipped lunch to fight my father? And for what reason?"

"I skipped lunch to talk to Katara and I followed her advice and I talked to your father," Zuko explained. "He wouldn't let me do it unless I fought him. I have no idea how I won, but he's basically letting me do this."

"Do what?"

"Kiko," Zuko said, holding both of her hands in his. "Will you marry me and be my princess?" Kiko could only stare in shock as the words sunk in. Tears rose in her eyes as she pulled her hands away from his and around his neck as she shouted out, "Yes, of course I will!"

They held each other for a moment before looking at one another, tears in both their eyes. That was when they leaned closer together and shared a blissful moment.

* * *

I actually has this chapter done two days ago, but the site wouldn't let me load it. Down with the website! But anyways the bad news... the story is slowly coming to an end in two or three chapters. There, I said it! Don't maul me! _Runs away from addicted fans._ I swear I won't let the story die without a fight scene, make out session, and Sokka getting hooked up! I may even get Iroh some action. So, now that Kiko has excepted, will she continue living in her time or go back to Zuko's? If she does, the entire time stream will alter forever! See ya.


	15. Chapter 14

OMFG! **Kira-BlackWolf** is right! Thank you so much for pointing this out! I accidentally made Haku _Haru_ by mistake during come parts of the last chapter. I am very embarrassed by this mistake. I'm sorry! And the end was SUPPOSED to say _and shared a blissful moment, their first kiss_. :P So much for that.

**breathlesslove:** Everyone loves a good fight scene, and there's one with Ling in this one so he learns not to be a jackass. Or at least gets beat up. There's some news in the end of the chapter that may make you happy. Read the chapter first, don't skip!

**YamiKitsuneKami**/**Nilikeye**/**Affectionate-Sinner**: Thank you. I love you all soo much! _sobs_

**Element Girls**: I'm glad to see Marie the rational one of the pair. Keep writing and reading, girls! Well, the other way around... you know what I mean!

* * *

Of course, the news of Zuko and Kiko's engagement spread quickly throughout the temple. Everywhere they were getting congratulated, but with the aid of others one soul did not hear of their engagement. Ling was left out of the loop considering everyone knew of his feelings towards his childhood friend and took it upon themselves to not speak of it in front of him. Though one day, three days after Zuko's fight with Haku…

Ling was walking through the temple halls looking for Kiko to spend the afternoon with. She had been spending more time with Zuko now and it made him curious as to what was happening between them. The whispers he would hear from the people in the halls did not help matter, especially as they would stop when he would enter sight. More determined than ever Ling walked through the halls to see Kiko and Zuko outside, kissing. Upset by this scene he ran outside, yelling at Zuko. By instinct Zuko stood up and both looked ready to kill one another on the spot when Kiko forced her way between them.

"Ling, Zuko," Kiko said with a sigh. "Will you two stop this? What's the meaning of this Ling?"

"This sorry excuse for a man, let alone prince," growled Ling, "was kissing you."

"I'm well aware of that," Kiko said. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ling asked, not liking the sound of what was about to be said.

"You didn't tell him?" Zuko asked Kiko, more curious that angry.

"I was kind of hoping someone else would," Kiko whispered in embarrassment. She looked towards and with a deep breath told him something she knew he would hate to hear, "Ling, Zuko proposed to me and I said yes." Ling looked at her for a moment or two, trying to comprehend what was said to him. He looked as though it was something unbelievable.

"Kiko, now wait," Ling said quickly. "Think about who this is. He's a banished prince from the _past._ Even if you really were in love with this fool, it's not as easy as it may seem. You have a duty here with your family." Zuko had quite enough of what Ling was saying, but before he could step up and speak his mind Kiko stepped in front of him, nearly nose to nose with Ling.

"Wait just one second," Kiko said softly. This brought a frightening reaction from the two men. She seemed to have brought more fear whispering than shouting. "You just claimed I don't truly love Zuko because of the fact he was punished for doing a good thing? And don't I have a duty to myself as well as others? Ling, I believe you are the one being selfish." Zuko couldn't help but grin widely at how Kiko was standing up to Ling and tried hard not laugh at Ling shocked expression.

"Kiko," Ling said, glaring once at Zuko. "Would you not rather marry me? I am a better man than this boy and I can take care of you properly."

"Really?" Kiko said with a smile. Zuko looked down at Kiko with a raised eyebrow and wondered what was going through her head. "If you're such a big man, fight me." _She's her father's daughter alright,_ Zuko thought to himself.

"What?" Ling asked as he watched Kiko take off her outer shirt and handed it to Zuko.

"You heard me," Kiko said. "Fight me and win and I'll marry you, no questions asked. I win and you and your pompous self leave me and Zuko alone." Ling still looked doubtful as Kiko got into a fighting position and Zuko, with a wide smile, stepped backwards.

Ling, finally realizing how serious she was, also went into a fighting stance. Kiko took the first strike as she threw her hand as his face. He parried just the right moment to see flames fly past his face. He returned by punching at her face when she caught his arm, bringing down her other causing a crack that made Zuko wince. Arm broken, Ling cried out in pain before noticing Kiko taking his arm in both hands and swung his entire body, slamming him against a nearby tree. As he landed on the ground Kiko flung her fist at him and stopped just as it was about to touch his face.

"Get up and leave us be," she said as she stood up. Ling sat up nursing his broken arm, watching the two walk away. Zuko stared at Kiko with awe and respect. She saw his look and said, "He made me angry."

"I'll remember that," Zuko said with a chuckle. As they walked inside Zuko couldn't help but stop to think a moment about something very important. Kiko noticed this and asked what the matter was. "Ling was right about one thing, where - or should I say - when will we live at?"

"I have thought about that," Kiko said softly. "Father talked to me about it yesterday. He says no matter what I choose I will always be family to him and mother and she is willing to send me or just Aang and the others back. Whatever we choose."

"And I've thought about it," Zuko said with confidence. "If you wish to stay with your family and your home, I'll stay by your side."

"And abandon your father and your throne?" Kiko asked amazed.

"I think I finally realized I was the one abandoned years ago," Zuko sighed. "It just took a few knocks to the head to realize it." Kiko stood there in the hall, thinking about her plans for her future. She felt no pressure and knew her decision would be supported by everyone she loved.

"Home is where I will stay. My family will be around me and I know that I'm welcomed," Kiko said. Zuko smiled softly, but was surprised at what he heard next. "My future husband and uncle as my family, my home on the ship or wherever we may decide, and the crew I know will welcome me with open arms."

"You mean…?" Zuko said, hoping he understood her correctly.

"Let's all return to the past!"

"Finally," Sokka groaned. "I was starting to get sick of all this mushy stuff." It was decided that, that day would be the one to return home. Sokka of course couldn't be happier. Aang and Katara couldn't care anyway, but Katara nagged every once and a while that Aang did need to learn the other elements. Iroh talked with the medicine man and filled several bags of medicines and potions, including the one to keep him active at an old age. With her final goodbyes she hugged her parents, Haku more gently than Chihiro, with him being as stubborn as his wife, he refused to have water healing and was still bandaged from Zuko's fight.

"Sokka," Katara said as she walked to the group as they stood outside.

"I can send you back about the time you left, but I can't be certain it will be the exact time," Chihiro said.

"We'll make do," Iroh said. "It's been a privilege to meet you all."

"We won't forget you," Katara said. Zuko and Kiko, hand in hand, waved to her parents as Chihiro went into Avatar State and began to combine all four elements into one sphere. As they disappeared Haku whispered out loud, "But I'm afraid we will."

Within Kiko's room a loud noise was heard from within the hall. Kiko and Zuko softly landed on her bed, whereas the others piled in the middle of the room as they did the first time the time traveled. A soldier opened the door and looked inside to see a pile of bodies and a couple on the bed.

"Is everything alright? You've been in here for hours," he said. "Kiko you look completely healed!" He ran to her and gave her a hug. With a laugh, Kiko returned the hug and told the soldier to announce to everyone there was a change in plans and that she would be permanently staying. With a shout he ran outside and began to tell everyone.

"It looks like we had better go," Katara said as she stood up, cracking her back along the way.

"We need to be heading to Omashu to help Aang learn earth bending," Sokka explained.

"What better place than the capital city of the Earth Nation?" Iroh said with a smile. "We all wish you safety."

"We all do," Zuko said as he stood in front of Aang. Aang smiled happily, sparkles in his eyes. They shook hands for the first time, causing everyone around them to smile, even Sokka. As they left the ship on Appa's back, Zuko grew serious as he turned to Iroh.

"Uncle, I need you to do me a favor." Kiko and Iroh blinked and looked at each their with curiously. Neither knew what Zuko was cooking in his mind.

A few days later Iroh walked down the grand hall of the Fire Nation palace, home to the Fire Lord. Men and women of the court watched as he approached his brother and bowed lightly.

"Fire Lord Ozai," Iroh spoke up. "My brother and father to Prince Zuko. I come with a message from your banished son, whom you cast away from your home. He to marry in ten days an honorable woman of the Fire Nation. He has come to terms he will never be welcomed within your home again as he has become allies with Avatar Aang. If you wish any contact with him, now is the last time you will have an opportunity. If you do not wish to claim your son, he will forever be, Zuko the Free One."

* * *

After I put this new chapter I will put up a new story, Never Again. It will be short, 3-4 chapters long and the chapters won't be as long either, but it's an interesting plot if I do say so myself. Hope you read it and tell me how you like it. Unfortunately, there will not bea happy ending.


	16. Finale

OMFG has it been that long? I'm sorry to those who've been disappointed in me. I'm a lazy bum with men troubles. I'm chasing a guy who shows no interest in me whereas an ex is chasing after me... But that's too personal. But unfortunately this will be my fail chapter of this story. It has finally come to it's end! I am starting a Kingdom Hearts fanfic for my brother and a LotRs/Harry Potter mix fanic of my own character. Hope to hear from you when I posts those. I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

"I haven't seen you this relaxed before, Zuko," Kiko said as she looked up at him. The two of them were laying in a hammock, Zuko's arm casually around Kiko's waist as he laid back with his eyes closed. They were both wearing their matching sleeves shirts and pans that reached to their knees.

They waited on what seemed to be a deserted island while Iroh was sent with his ship to go the Fire Nation capital. Some of the men agreed to stay with them, mostly to protect Kiko in case anything happened. Some of them had no families to return to, so they willingly vowed to remain with them to the end. But this was a time for relaxation and the men spent their hours on the beach or in the woods exploring, for once laughing at nothing and enjoying it.

"I haven't really been given a chance to relax since I was banished," Zuko said as he looked at her as she rested her head on his chest. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Sir!" A man said as he came up the hill wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Kiko and Zuko sat up, Kiko, quickly covering her eyes with one hand, though obviously peeking through her fingers.

"Kiko," Zuko lightly scolded. "What is it?" He asked to the man.

"Your uncle has returned, he's on the beach as we speak." the man said. He bowed and left as Zuko casually waved him off.

"Come on, we better see how it went," Zuko said as he sung his legs over the side and landed on the ground. "You've seen a man in a towel before." He reached down where two cups were placed at the base of a tree and took a final drink from one cup.

"I've seen you in a towel," Kiko said suggestively as she left the hammock. Zuko coughed as the water went down wrong way at the unexpected response. He turned to se her walking down the hill deliberately swaying her hips with every step, calling his name. _This will prove very interesting,_ Zuko thought to himself as he tossed his cup aside and ran to meet Kiko.

Down at the beach Iroh stood with a circle of the men around him, a very grave expression was set on his face. Kiko and Zuko walked up to him, worried as everyone else.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Zuko asked as he walked up to the older man.

Iroh sighed before looking up to Zuko, saying, "Your father wishes for you to return to the palace so he could personally inspect the woman you wish to marry. He will continue the conversation from there with you, or at least that is what he has told me."

"Inspect me?" Kiko said as Zuko had a black face. "Like I'm a piece of meat? This is-"

"Wonderful!" Zuko shouted with a wide smile.

"What?" Iroh and Kiko said, taken aback, at the same time.

"Father wishes to see Kiko," Zuko said. "He wants to see the woman I'm going to marry like any good father would. He's welcoming me back home, into my country. He may even welcome me back into the family. Don't you see, this is great news!"

"Zuko," Kiko said softly. She didn't want to upset him seeing he was now happier than she had ever seen him, but he was denying the truth. "This is your father you're talking about, the man who banished you. Your _father_ banished you."

"Kiko, you should be happy for me," Zuko said, looking disappointed at her. The men around them realized this wasn't going to be pretty and slowly edged away, leaving Iroh alone with them. _Some loyal men,_ he thought to himself. "This could be my chance to return to the throne as well as my home. Father could be finally excepting me."

"What happened to 'it doesn't matter anymore'?" Kiko demanded. "Any man that hasn't excepted you for who you are is no true father." Iroh could see Zuko temper raising, something that hasn't happened in a good while and he dreaded what the affects would be of this, but before he could sop his nephew, he began to shout.

"If you can't trust him, my own father, then there is no reason you should ever be in this family!" Zuko shouted at Kiko. The meaning of his words hit her suddenly and she had the look of being slapped in the face. Zuko turned and faced the ocean, a sour look remained on his face.

Lowering her head, Kiko walked past Iroh, who gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "He didn't mean it, my dear," Iroh whispered softly to her. She only ignored him and walked to her tent in silence as tears streamed down her cheeks. Glaring in anger, Iroh turned and walked to Zuko. In one swift movement he turned Zuko by grabbing his shoulder and slapped his across the face.

"Uncle!" "Zuko yelled, but flinched when Iroh yelled in a lower voice. "Do you even realize what you said to her? Are you so upset you would refuse to marry the woman you love?"

"I never said that," Zuko argued back.

"Think of what you said!" Zuko thought back on his words and his eye opened when he remembered his words, _there is no reason you should ever be in this family. _"She left crying knowing your love and loyalty is for you father alone."

"But she should be happy for me," Zuko said in grief, torn between two loves, his father and the woman he wished to marry.

"She's trying to protect you from anything he may concoct," Iroh said. "She's right. Do you truly believe he will except you that easily, without the avatar or any accomplishment that _he _may deem honorable?"

All Zuko wanted was to have is father except him like any son would. Then he considered how he gave that up for a life with Kiko, now he turned that for a chance to be with his father. What has he done?

Without saying a word he walked past Iroh, his head ducked, as he walked towards Kiko's tent. As he stepped at the door-flap he heard quiet sobbing. He sighed thinking how he had caused that to happened and without warning, he stepped in.

"What do you want?" She whispered as she laid on top of the large pillows that made her bed, face down.

"Kiko, what I said out there," Zuko started.

"You don't want to marry me anymore," Kiko finished. "You made that perfectly clear."

"I didn't mean that!" Zuko said as he sat next to her. "My words left me before I could even realize what I was saying. I know what it sounds like, but I only wanted you to know that he is my father, no matter what he has done. I still want to marry you, that will never change, and if you say so I will not return to the Fire Nation on my father's orders."

"But Zuko!" Kiko shouted as she sat up. Zuko only wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks and under her eyes.

"Just saying I love you and will do anything for you is no enough," Zuko said. "When I say you are my first love I want you to believe me. So I will let you decide." Kiko wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders. They stayed that way for several minutes in pure silence when Kiko sat up, still enwrapped in Zuko's arms.

"If you wish to go, then I will," Kiko said softly. "I feel this may be a trap of some sort, but I trust you, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes squinted slightly at the thought of Kiko being hurt and brought her closer to his chest. "If they even try to harm you, I don't care who it is, they will die," he said softly, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I hope it does not have to come to that," Kiko said as she snuggled closer to Zuko.

"I love you, Kiko," Zuko said as he pulled her onto his lap. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I feel the same for you," she said before Zuko lowered his lips on top of hers in a silent kiss.

"Isn't that Zuko's ship?" Katara asked from on top of Appa's back. Zuko and Kiko decided to leave as soon as possible and left the next day for the Fire Nation capital.

"Yea," Sokka said as he looked at what his sister was staring at. "I wonder where they're going in such a hurry."

"Isn't…" Aang whispered from on top of Appa's head. "Isn't that the direction of the Fire Nation?"

"No way, Zuko's banished," Sokka argued. "You heard what they said; he can't go back unless he has the avatar, you."

"I don't like this feeling," Katara said.

"What feeling?" Sokka asked abruptly.

"I feel it, too," Aang said. "I think something bad is going to happen."

"What feeling?" Sokka shouted, feeling very much left out.

"It's a lovers thing," Katara said as he scooted where Aang.

"Yea, right a lovers…" Sokka started, mocking her when he realized the last word he said. "Wait a second, lovers? You're only 18 and he's only 16, you can't be lovers!"

"Oh, calm down, Sokka," Katara said with a laugh.

"I think we should follow them," Aang said, making Sokka and Katara stop arguing. They both looked at him with curious stares. "Something might happen. I want to be there to prevent it."

"But you're no ready to fight off The Fire Lord," Sokka said. They had agreed when they left for Omashu and left King Bumi in the hands of the Fire Nation when the great city was seized. They had yet found another teacher for Aang to teach him earth bending and he still had work on his fire bending.

"But I can't let them walk into danger," Aang said sternly. "It's my duty as the avatar… and as friend to both Kiko and Zuko." Katara and Sokka smiled as each other and leaned against the edge of Appa's saddle as they turned towards the Fire Nation.

"I don't like this," Kiko whispered as she, Zuko, and Iroh were escorted into the palace.

"Me either," Iroh whispered. They were huddled in a small group so no one could hear as they walked through two walls of guards. "The atmosphere reeks of death."

"Whose is what I want to know," Zuko whispered. They walked into the palace and into the throne room and they were told to step up to the throne where it was completely emptied saved for Ozai sitting on his throne waiting for them. None of them bowed.

"So this is the woman you wish to marry?" The heard Ozai say.

"Pathetic looking, if you ask me," another voice was heard from the throne. Azula stepped from behind the throne with her usual wicked smile. "A waste of time and effort." With that, she waved her arms and move creating a blue spark before pointing her two finger at Kiko sending blue fire lightning at her. Kiko caught it and threw her hand to the side sending the lightning crashing into the walls, her palm had smoke emitting from it.

"Azula!" Zuko screamed.

"Father wishes to see how your fiancée fairs against me," Azula said. "We can't see you with anyone weak, ZuZu." Without warning she zoomed past Zuko and Iroh and went for Kiko. Zuko was about to run towards them as blows were delivered when an arm stopped him. Zuko looked up to see his father glare down at him.

"You will leave them alone," Ozai said when here was a scream. Azula had caught Kiko in the chest with her lightning and sent her against a pillar, crumbling it from the harsh blow. Ozai was caught off guard as Zuko sent a fireball his way and he ran past his father to Kiko's side.

"Kiko?" He said as he lifted her head. Blood was running down the side of her mouth as she looked up at him.

"I'm… sorry…" Kiko said.

"Don't say a word," Zuko whispered. "I should be sorry… Kiko?" He whispered as he noticed a glazed look in her eyes.

"She's still live," he head a voice from the remains of the pillar. He looked up to see Katara peering from the rubble. "I'll heal her while you fight. Aang will fight the one you choose."

"I'm going after Azula," Zuko growled.

"Then Aang will go for the Fire Lord," Katara said. "Jus be careful." Zuko nodded as he stood up and turned away from Kiko and started to walk towards Azula.

"You hurt Kiko," Zuko whispered harshly.

"Apparently, not enough," Azula said with a smile. To her surprise he threw a punch at her, which she barely dodged in time. "I'm your sister!"

"And I'm your brother," Zuko said as they continued the fight. "That doesn't make you see me any different, does it?"

"I wouldn't be going anywhere, brother," Iroh said as Ozai stepped towards the two fighting siblings. Iroh was in a fighting stance and on Ozai's other side was Aang.

"You as well, my brother?" Ozai said. "Then you will all die!" Ozai cast off his robe and threw a wave of wave at the both of them. Aang easily dodged it, sending air against it and Iroh used fire.

While the fighting was carrying on Sokka lifted Kiko in a sitting position as Katara bent water out of a small jug from her waist and healed Kiko's wounds. Her eyes went opened when she saw the small war going on around then and Katara used her water bending skills to reflect the objects and misguided fire blasts that came their way.

"I have to go help," Kiko said as she tried to stand up.

"No," Sokka said as he pulled her shoulder down. "This is a personal fight, even for Aang." They suddenly felt a rumbling as a rogue fireball hit a pillar base. It began to tip over where Zuko and Azula were fighting. Aang saw this and used his air bending skills to push Zuko out of the way. Unfortunately, Azula could not move quickly enough and the pillar landed over her waist down. The rubble from the ceiling soon came down after, crushing the rest of her body as she screamed.

"Go help them!" Kiko yelled at Katara as Iroh and Aang began to have trouble with Ozai. Zuko ran towards Kiko and knelt beside her to check for wounds.

"I'm fine," she said, taking Zuko's hands within her own.

"They're not," Sokka said. "Air, fire, and water. All we're missing is an earth bender."

"You're a genius!" Kiko said as she began to run off.

"Where are you going!" Zuko said as he caught her arm.

"They're bound to have an earth bender in one of the dungeons," Kiko reasoned. "We can use all the help we can get."

"I'll come with you," Zuko said. "You say here," he said to Sokka as they both ran out of the throne room. Dodging guards, Kiko and Zuko went to the dungeons and smiled their fortune at who they found first.

"We can't win alone," Katara said as she and Aang backed into each other. Sokka had attempted to help only to have his boomerang melted.

"Then allow me to assist you," an old man said.

"Bumi!" Aang yelled excitedly. As he saw the old king walk into the room.

"You will not defeat me," Ozai said.

"I believe we will," Aang said. He spread his legs and threw his two fist together, for the first time willing himself into Avatar State. Focusing air energy, as Katara, Bumi, and Iroh focused theirs, Aang sent a blast of pure energy along with the others at Ozai, sending his through the back wall of the throne room and outside. Alive, but very much injured, Ozai laid on the grass as Bumi wrapped him with earth as to not move his body to bend fire.

"It's done," Sokka whispered happily. "The war is over!"

"Not yet," Bumi said as he turned to Zuko. "The Fire Lord may have been defeated, but the armies are still on the rampage. A new Fire Lord must take his place."

"Me?" Zuko whispered, his eyes wide open.

"You are the next in line," Iroh said, still trying to catch his breath. "And your banishment was over when you were called to the Fire Nation. You are now the new Fire Lord."

Zuko looked around nervously but felt a hand take his. He looked down at Kiko who smiled at him reassuringly. He returned the smile and nodded at everyone around him.

"Hey, where are all the guards?" Sokka said, interrupting the moment. "With everything going on, don't you think someone would have come to try and stop this?"

"I have a feeling my brother was too assure of his daughter and himself hat he would not need help and ordered everyone to stay away from here," Iroh explained.

"My sister is dead," Zuko whispered. Kiko looked up at him worriedly, but he only sighed and said, "A promise was kept. The one that hurt you died." He hugged her to his side as everyone gathered around them.

"It's time we announce our new Fire Lord and officially end this war," Iroh said.

"We can go home and finally see dad," Katara said happily. Conversations were ignited, all with happy time ahead when Kiko remembered something.

"Zuko, the war in my time," she whispered. "It may still happen if something isn't done to satisfy the Earth Nation."

"King Bumi," Zuko said loudly. "I have something we need to discuss after some things are dealt with."

"Of course," Bumi said. "Your majesty."

Soon Zuko was announced the new Fire Lord and his first action was to pull the troops out of the other countries. After some time Zuko and Kiko visited the South Pole as Katara and Sokka returned home after some celebration in the Fire Nation. Zuko apologized to everyone in the water tribe and was forgiven by most of them. Katara saw her father and introduced Aang as the avatar and her boyfriend. Of course Aang was quickly excepted by her father and he was then a part of the family.

"Hmph," Sokka snorted as he walked at the edge of his village. "Zuko has Kiko. Heck, even Aang landed himself an older girl!" Turning around a iceberg he ran into a girl who has brown hair with twin braids tied together to form a bow shape in the back of her head and water nation clothes.

"Hey," they said irritated at each other. The moment their eyes met they had daydream looks and said, "Hi," the same time.

"I'm Kitomi," the girl said shyly.

"I'm Sokka," he replied.

"The warrior?" Kitomi asked excitedly. "The one who traveled with the avatar?"

"Yep," Sokka said proudly. "Let me tell you all about it, over dinner?"

Zuko and Kiko of course did not stay long and returned back to the Fire Nation. Katara, Sokka, and Aang returned with them only for a short while just so they could see the wedding of a lifetime. The long waited wedding happened outside in the sun as they said their vows and were wedded as Fire Lord and Lady.

Eventually Aang did marry Katara and they moved to the southern air temple to fix everything that happened from the war. To prevent the war that had yet to happen, Zuko had made an agreement that Ozai would be executed within Omashu in front of the public. The price was for them to see the life taken from the one that continued the war _his _father started. Bumi gave Zuko several months before the execution for his wedding and time to adjust to his new position.

The time of the execution, Zuko left lone, leaving his uncle, the new admiral of the army after Zhao's demotion, and Kiko to run the country. Zuko was given the opportunity to speak with his father, hours before. Then he forgave his father, even when he said nothing to him. As he left he saw his father cry and said nothing more. He watched his father be executed and buried, crying the whole time, proudly.

After being away from home two weeks, Zuko insisted against Bumi's wishes that he return home. He sailed home with the crew that had been with him for three years and nearly all of them were promoted. As he went o the palace we was greeted by Iroh first.

"Zuko, my lad," Iroh said happily. "Congratulations."

"Huh?" Zuko said, very much confused.

"Don't play dumb," Iroh said. "I know Kiko must have ran up to you n told you news of the baby."

"What baby?" Zuko yelled as Kiko walked in.

"Uncle, I haven't old him yet," Kiko yelled. "I was waiting for the right time."

"Why does he know before me?" Zuko yelled again at Kiko.

"It's no her fault you were away at an execution. Putting your father before her, yet again."

"Uncle Iroh!" Zuko and Kiko both yelled. Iroh watched as they argued, knowing fully well that night they would be in each other's arms, celebrating the new life to come.

A young teenaged air bender, the avatar, by the name of Chihiro was looking through the treasure room of he southern air temple when she came across a painting of an old Fire Lord with a scar over his face, his beautiful wife, and their small son on her lap as she sat in front of her husband. On the back was a note, _Chihiro, As Avatar Aang, I hope you remember me and that I will always be your daughter. I hope the best for you and father. This is to let you know, you are a grandmother. Kiko._

Chihiro vaguely remembered a name, Haku, a fire bender. She smiled mischievously as she took the painting to her room and planning on visiting the Fire Nation.


End file.
